No te dejes vencer
by savethedance
Summary: Santana ha cambiado en 5 años, no queda ni rastro de esa animadora que insultaba a todos. Su vida está patas arriba, ¿será alguien capaz de hacerla feliz?
1. 5 años después

**Capítulo 1: 5 años después. **

Ya han pasado 5 años, Santana no había vuelto a recordar lo horroroso y lo mucho que odiaba ese maldito instituto del que consiguió salir. Todo en ella había cambiado, ya no era la misma de siempre, ahora era incluso más dura, no con los demás, si no con ella misma, no se permitía sentir nada por nadie, después del dolor que le causó la despedida de Brittany no quería saber nada más acerca de las mujeres, ni de los hombres, no quería saber nada acerca de los sentimientos, esa palabra no existía para ella ahora. Santana era más madura, ya no decía la primera cosa que se le venía a la cabeza, más que nada porque ya no le dirigía la palabra a nadie a menos que fuera para hablar de trabajo, se había quedado sin ningún amigo, ahora estaba muy sola, pero ella no se daba cuenta de que eso era peor para ella, su mundo era su trabajo, se dedicaba a la tecnología de ordenadores, y los fin de semana, por las noches, se dedicaba a ser camarera en un bar de mala muerte. Su voz no se había vuelto a escuchar por ningún sitio, había olvidado todo lo que era en el instituto y lo había cambiado radicalmente, ahora se vestía la mayoría de veces de negro, y cuando no, se vestía con colores apagados, ni rastro de ese rojo que le quedaba tan bien en el instituto, había desaparecido de su vida. Sus modelitos del bar también eran negros, vestidos cortos, negros y muy ceñidos, que ella odiaba, pero que se necesitaban para ese trabajo, todas las noches deseaba ser otra persona, mientras los hombres babeaban por ella y le decían millones de sandeces y guarradas. Santana no había cambiado su mal humor, y las ganas de partirles la cara no se iban jamás, pero ella mantenía, como mejor podía la calma, y pensaba en otra cosa, la primera que se la pasara por la cabeza, no podía permitirse perder ese trabajo, todos sus gastos en informática no se los podría permitir con solo el sueldo que conseguía gracias a ellos.

Sábado noche, Santana iba vestida con un vestido negro muy ceñido que le hacía unas curvas de infarto, como era común. Pasaba la noche y cada vez entraban hombres más rudos a ese bar. Al principio solo le pedían en número de teléfono, y ella se negaba, pero sin hacerles demasiado caso, luego le gritaban palabras que a ellos les parecían acertadas, "guapa, enséñame las bragas", y frases por el estilo que Santana preferiría olvidar. Hasta que bien entrada la noche, un hombre con barba, gordo, vestido con una camiseta a cuadros, un tejano y una gorra consiguió lo que ninguno de esos estúpidos había conseguido todavía.

Se acercó lentamente a la barra donde Santana estaba sirviendo las bebidas a sus admiradores, y se quitó la gorra, "eh! Tú! Guapa, ¿Qué tal si me pones una copa y después te vienes conmigo a mi casa? Lo pasaremos bien" le dice el hombre, de la manera más vulgar posible.

- No, no te pienso servir nada, y no me voy contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina. – Santana comienza a enfadarse.

- En la esquina es donde estarás después del bar. Esperando a tus clientes. Allí te espero guapa, prometo comértelo todo.

- Tú no me vas a comer nada. – Santana es incapaz de quedarse callada.

- Ven aquí y te lo demuestro. – le reta el hombre.

Santana se acerca lentamente, mientras el hombre se pone caliente al verle el vestido tan ceñido.

- Buena chica. – comenta el hombre mientras lentamente Santana se acerca.

- Mira como te demuestro las ganas que tengo de que me lo comas todo. – Santana se acerca al hombre y con todas sus fuerzas le pega un guantazo, el hombre se toca la cara con la mano rápidamente, le ha hecho mucho daño y mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo ha visto, pero para su sorpresa, hay una hilera de hombres mirando como la enfurecida latina deja sin palabras al hombre que la ha sacado de sus casillas.

- Eres una puta. – le grita el hombre mientras Santana se dirige a la puerta.

- Y además lesbiana. Jódete. – Santana se arma de fuerzas para no llorar delante de todos esos hombres que tiene esperando escuchar palabras por parte del hombre y de ella.

Sale de ese bar rápidamente, sin mirar a atrás, sabe que nunca volverá, será parte de su pasado, de ese pasado que desea nunca volver a vivir. Ella solo quiere ser feliz y en ninguna etapa de su vida lo ha conseguido. Rompe a llorar y se maldice por tener esa vida. Se arrepiente a cada momento de no haber salido de ese maldito bar antes, de no haber luchado por sus derechos, por su dignidad, las mujeres no son un objeto, y menos el objeto de hombres como ese. Y la Santana del instituto nunca habría permitido eso para ella, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba realmente destrozada por dentro. No consigue contenerse las lágrimas y rompe a llorar en el primer sitio que encuentra, en un callejón, justo al lado de un teatro, pequeño pero famoso, sabe que ahí la pueden ver, pero no le importa, son las 3 de la mañana no espera que nadie salga de ese teatro. Se sienta en el suelo helado, al lado de unos containers y llora desconsoladamente, nadie sería capaz de parar sus llantos. Está helada, necesita una manta, pero no tiene lugar al que ir, las llaves de su casa habían quedado en aquel bar, y de la única cosa que estaba segura en esos momentos, es que no volvería allí.

De repente, contra todo pronóstico, alguien salió del teatro, una chica no muy alta, Santana pudo reconocer nada más. La mujer giró la cara y lo primero que vio fue a una Santana destrozada y muerta de frio, aunque la mujer no pudo ni verle la cara, estaba todo muy oscuro y solo podía distinguir a una mujer con un vestido negro.

Fuera quien fuera, se paró a preguntarle a Santana si necesitaba algo, por pura cortesía, estaba claro que necesitaba una manta.

- ¿Hola? ¿Necesitas algo? – la mujer no se acercó demasiado porque no sabía que le podría hacer la latina.

Santana giró lentamente la cabeza, esa voz… esa voz era inconfundible, podrían pasar 20 años o 30 pero seguiría reconociéndola en cualquier lugar.

- Rachel… - consiguió pronunciar Santana muerta de frio.

La morena se acercó lentamente a ella sin hacer ruido, se quedaron frente a frente.

- Santana, eres tú. – Rachel dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

- Sí… - Santana estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

- Oh, lo siento. Ven, levántate, tengo el coche allí. – dijo señalando el parking que estaba a pocos metros del teatro.

Santana intentaba levantarse pero no lo conseguía, Rachel le tendió la mano.

La latina no era de muchas palabras, y de menos sentimientos. Rachel sabía que nunca se habían llevado del todo bien pero esperaba algún afecto por su parte, lo que no sabía la morena es que Santana ya no era la misma que hacía unos años.

Rachel colocó el brazo de Santana con detrás de su cuello, y la ayudó a llegar hasta su coche, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Las dos estaban en el coche, y Rachel esperaba un poco de conversación por parte de Santana.

- ¿Por qué estabas ahí Santana? – preguntó amablemente.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Vale. Podemos hablar de otra cosa si quieres, tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos.

- … - Ni una palabra por parte de Santana.

- Si quieres hablaré yo. Bien. Después del instituto conseguí mi puesto en NYADA, supongo que eso ya lo sabrá, no sé si me habrás visto en algún cartel pero he estado en musicales muy importantes, volvimos con "Cats" ¿te acuerdas que dejaron de hacerla?, hace poco estuve en esa, ahora estamos con "Let it be" es un musical sobre los Beatles, y luego haremos "Funny Girl" aunque ahora "Let it be" la hacemos en teatros pequeños, como en el que estaba, pero solemos tener mucho público igualmente. – La risa de Santana se deja escuchar entre medio de toda la conversación que Rachel había creado. – Vaya, por fin haces acto de presencia.

- Veo que sigues igual de habladora.

- Y sigo cayéndote mal.

- No me caes mal, digamos que yo sí que he cambiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo… - Rachel estaba intrigada por la respuesta de Santana.

- No importa. Déjame por aquí. – Dice Santana indicando la primera calle.

- Ni hablar. ¿Dónde están las llaves? – Rachel sabe que algo va mal, que Santana no tiene donde ir.

- Están guardadas.

- ¿Dónde?

- Rachel, para de preguntar.

- Está bien, me callo, pero no te pienso dejar aquí.

- ¿Y dónde me vas a dejar?

- Te vienes conmigo. A casa.

Santana no abre la boca, pero rueda los ojos como antiguamente hacía al oír las palabras de Rachel Berry.


	2. Corazón sin sentimientos

**Capítulo 2: Corazón sin sentimientos.**

Llegan a casa de Rachel y Santana sigue sin hablar la boca ni un segundo, no pregunta nada, no dice nada, no comenta nada. Rachel abre la puerta y espera una muestra de lo que le parece la casa o alguna cara de Santana, aunque sea de asco, solo quiere que saque de ella misma algún sentimiento, pero la cara de Santana no cambia, en ningún momento, ahora ni siquiera se esfuerza en poner mala cara a las cosas de Rachel, lo suyo es una Póker Face en toda regla.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar nada sobre los chicos del Glee Club?, ¿ni siquiera vas hacer un cumplido sobre mi casa? – Rachel intenta sacarle a Santana alguna palabra. Pero parece que Santana se niega a ser agradable.

- No me importa la vida del los chicos del Glee Club y yo no soy de hacer cumplidos.

- Eso ha quedado demostrado. – nuevamente el silencio se adueña de la casa de Rachel.

Y nuevamente es Rachel la que habla.

- Dormirás en la habitación de invitados, está al lado de mi habitación.

- Prefiero el sofá. – contesta Santana en un tono que si no fuera por el silencio que habitaba en la sala, Rachel no habría escuchado.

- Esta es mi casa y yo decido donde duermes. – Rachel intenta llamar la atención de Santana, aunque sea cabreándola. Pero Santana ni siquiera pierde el tiempo en enfadarse. – San… - la latina se gira y por primera vez pone cara de pocos amigos. – …Tana – acaba la frase por miedo a la cara de la latina. – Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿vale? Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras aquí.

- Mañana mismo me marcho.

- Sabes que no puedes irte. No tienes nada.

- Sí, tengo mi casa.

- No, no tienes nada San…tana, si no ¿Qué hacías antes en el suelo, al lado de la basura?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Está bien, no me contestes, pero vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Mañana cuando estés más calmada hablaremos, ¿Vale?

- Rachel, mañana continuaré siendo la misma persona que soy ahora.

- Parece que si que has cambiado.

Santana odiaba la manera en la que Rachel hablaba, odiaba como se comportaba, odiaba que fuera tan irritablemente amable, odiaba que no se callara nunca, y lo había odiado desde el instituto.

Por suerte Rachel había dejado por perdido que Santana le hablara esa noche, así que subió las escaleras, y sin ni siquiera guiar a Santana hacia su cama, se fue a dormir.

Santana se quedó en el sofá, sin mover ni un solo músculo, pero miles de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, "¿Por qué de todas las personas con las que me podría haber encontrado a tenido que ser justo la enana de Rachel?" pensaba la latina para sus adentros. Dejó de pensar, subió las escaleras y se durmió rápidamente, en la habitación del lado.

* * *

La voz de Rachel despierta a una Santana muy cansada. "Ya esta la irritante voz de Rachel" piensa la latina aún con los ojos cerrados.

Lentamente va abriendo los ojos.

- Vamos a desayunar Santana. Ponte algo del armario si quieres.

- No me voy a poner nada tuyo.

- Vale, vale… pues… quédate con esa ropa. Cuando quieras baja, está el desayuno preparado.

Santana se levanta y se lava la cara y los dientes y baja con una Rachel ansiosa por ver el comportamiento de la latina ahora que ya ha dormido suficiente.

- Buenos días Santana. – sonríe Rachel.

- Hola. – parece que la latina se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo… otra vez.

El silencio invade las invade una vez más. Hasta que, como siempre, Rachel lo rompe.

- ¿Quieres café?

- No – "qué irritable es Rachel cuando intenta ser amable conmigo" piensa Santana.

- ¿Y una tostada?

- No

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No. – Santana parece un robot sin emociones.

- Kurt está bien, ¿Sabes? Ahora está en Broadway, él también ha conseguido su sueño.

- Te he dicho que no quiero saber nada del Glee Club.

- Vaya, parece que sabes decir algo más que monosílabos. – Rachel bromea, esperando que Santana se ría o por lo menos se moleste, pero nada… no hay reacción. – No importa, te lo contaré de todos modos.

Blaine trabaja en una escuela de música, es el profesor de canto, le va muy bien, a él y a Kurt. Se casaron, ¿sabes?, te invitaron pero no consiguieron contactar contigo.

- Cliché. - La voz de Santana interrumpe la conversación de Rachel.

- De verdad. No te encontrábamos por ningún sitio. – La antigua Santana se moría de ganas de preguntarle mil cosas pero la nueva Santana no se lo permitía.

- Quinn y Puck siguen en Ohio… creo, lo único que se de ellos es que Puck continua limpiando piscinas. Artie, Sugar, Mercedes y Sam continúan en Ohio también, aunque no se muy bien qué están haciendo. Tina y Mike abrieron una escuela de danza y canto, en Los Ángeles, una especie de Glee Club, pero fuera del instituto. – Nada, Santana no decía nada. Aunque ella sabe que de un momento a otro, el tema "Brittany" saldrá de la boca de Rachel. – Britt está bien, Santana, ella vive muy bien.

- No sigas. – Santana sabe que no lo aguantará, no puede pensar en ella, eso es lo que más le duele.

- Es bailarina profesional y tiene mucho prestigio.

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE BRITTANY! – un golpe en la mesa deja en silencio esa cocina.

Santana sale de la casa rapidísimo, por la puerta de la cocina, y se sienta en el porche mojado por la lluvia. Rachel sale a buscarla enseguida.

- Santana López, vamos, levanta de ahí. – la latina no se mueve ni un pelo. Se tapa los ojos con las manos, Rachel sabe que está llorando. – Santana López aún tiene sentimientos, ¿eh? – Rachel se acerca a Santana y se sienta a su lado, aún sabiendo que se va a ensuciar con el suelo mojado. Le coge el brazo y Santana se deshace de la mano de Rachel en un segundo.

- ¿Te importaría dejarme sola? – la latina consigue decir, entre su mar de lágrimas.

"Por lo menos me lo ha dicho de buenas maneras, ya intentaré animarla más tarde", comenta para sus adentro la enana de Rachel Berry.

- Estaré a dentro, para lo que quieras, no te quedes mucho rato aquí sola, hace un mal día, no te conviene, puedes contarme lo que sientes, no hace falta que lo hagas ahora, pero cuando no puedas más, ya sabes…

- "Eres insoportable Rachel Berry" – piensa Santana, que sigue pensando en su pasado, en Britt, en todo lo que vivió en el instituto, en todo lo malo de su vida, en lo de la noche anterior, en como Rachel la había acogido en su casa, en como continuaría ahora su vida. Sin pronunciar una palabra más, Rachel se levanta.


	3. No somos amigas

**Capítulo 3: No somos amigas. **

Santana vuelve dentro de la casa, parece un fantasma, su cara es pálida, todo su rimel se había corrido, tenía la cara negra. Rachel estaba realmente preocupada por ella, pero tenía miedo a decirle algo, más bien, no quería ser rechazada por Santana una vez más, ella solo quería ayudarla, y la latina no quería su ayuda, así que decidió no hablarle hasta que ella no hablara.

Santana caminaba por la casa, sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de pensar en lo que fuera que estaba pensando. "Es Brittany, Britt la está atormentando" pensaba Berry, que yacía en el sofá del salón. En su cabeza todo era mucho más sencillo que en la de Santana, que no sabía que hacer para sacarse a la rubia de ojos azules de su cabeza. "Malditas seas Pierce. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Yo era más o menos feliz sin que Rachel enana Berry me devolviera mis recuerdos a la cabeza… Aunque la verdad es que debería agradecerle también que me haya sacado de esa vida de mala muerte. Ahora no tengo nada, pero yo no quería esa vida, tampoco este pensamiento que no me deja estar tranquila" Santana estaba echa un lío, no sabía si que Rachel la hubiera acogido en su casa era mejor o peor. "Que extraño, Berry no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que he vuelto". Santana, que todavía tenía la cara marcada por el rimel miraba fijamente a Rachel, que parecía estar en otro planeta. "¿Es que nunca me va a dirigir la palabra? No pienso vencerme, no la voy a hablar. Vaya… Me esta mirando… ¿Querrá decirme algo?... bueno… es igual… no pienso mirar" Rachel intentaba parecer algo enfadada. "Al menos he "activado" sus sentimientos, lo habré echo para mal, pero parece que no es un robot". Rachel esperó unos segundos, esperando la voz de Santana, aunque fuera de una manera despectiva, solo necesitaba que le digiera algo. 1…2…3 nada, la voz de Santana no se accionaba, era un "no-robot" con sentimientos, pero sin voz. Rachel abrió la boca, parecía que fuera ha decir algo, pero recordó que esta vez no sería ella la que diera su brazo a torcer. "Algún día me va a hablar, tarde o temprano, si, estoy segura". Si Santana fuera capaz de leer la mente de Rachel ya le habría dedicado unas palabras de todo menos bonitas. "Por un lado tengo todo este cacao mental con Brittany y por otro tengo a la pesada de Rachel Berry, esperando a que le dirija la palabra, esta chica se piensa que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretende".

Rachel cogió su abrigo de colores, su bolso marrón y se marchó. "Siempre tan combinada, Berry" pensó Santana en el momento en el que salía Rachel por la puerta. La latina se sorprendió de que Rachel tuviera el valor de no hablar en todo ese rato, y aún más, irse sin decir adiós, o dedicarle unas palabras. "_Me tienes aquí para lo que quieras, si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy", _las palabras de Rachel volvieron a la mente de Santana. "No aguantarás sin hablarme". La mente de Santana era una bola de pensamientos, ninguno iba a ninguna parte.

Subió al lavabo y se lavó bien la cara. La tenía horrible. Parecía una muerta, la novia cadáver.

Se preparó una bolsa de palomitas que Rachel le había dejado en la mesa de la cocina. "Siempre tiene que ser tan irritablemente amable" Pensó por enésima vez Santana. Se sentó en el sofá más cómodo y encendió la tele, hizo zapping unos minutos y después se puso una de las películas que tenía Rachel en la estantería, "The Help" será buena, pensó la latina.

Pasó la hora de comer, y Rachel no aparecía por ningún sitio. "Debe estar en alguna actuación, pero no se hubiera ido sin decirlo… o quizás sí".

Cayó la tarde y Berry no aparecía, la latina comenzó a preocuparse, "Vaya, yo, preocupándome por Rachel Berry" pensaba una parte del subconsciente de Santana, mientras el otro se moría de preocupación. Ya eran las 6 y Rachel no aparecía. La preocupación de la latina aumentaba por momentos. "Estará bien" decía la mitad del cerebro de Santana, "Y si le ha pasado algo y yo estoy aquí en su casa, ella me ha acogido y yo la dejo tirada, ¿Cómo puedo tener tan poco corazón?" le respondía la otra mitad de su cerebro.

Buscó un móvil por la casa pero parecía que el único que había era el que Rachel se había llevado, no tenía posibilidad de comunicarse con ella mediante el móvil, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Qué le iba a decir si le cogía?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Santana marchó de la casa. No tenía las llaves de su coche así que no podía cogerlo. Corriendo lo máximo que sus piernas se lo permitían buscó a Rachel por la calle, ni rastro. Se acercó al teatro en el que la había encontrado el día anterior, ni rastro. "Diablos Berry, eres tan enana que te pierdes en dos manzanas". Siguió avanzando y consiguió divisar el abrigo de colores del que Rachel no se soltaba, corrió lo más rápido posible, Rachel estaba de espaldas, así que no sabría que estaba corriendo por ella. Gracias a los nervios y el miedo que había sentido por el hecho de que Rachel no aparecía, consiguió hablarle por fin.

- Oh Berry, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Santana… - Rachel nunca había visto así a la latina, ni siquiera en el instituto, tenía muchos nervios acumulados, no solo le había hablado bien por primera vez, si no que la había estado buscando, estaba preocupada por ella. Rachel prefirió no hurgar en la herida, e hizo como si no hubiera entendido el mensaje de Santana, el de verdad, el de preocupación. – Estaba en un teatro en esta manzana, he tardado algo porque teníamos que preparar muchas cosas, mañana tendremos un día duro, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para prepararlas, necesitamos muchos trajes y no encontramos las tallas necesarias en la tienda. – "oh dios mío, acabo de recordar porque nunca la he hablado, no se calla nunca, lo peor es que ahora pensará que quiero ser su amiga… y… no" pensaba Santana mientras Rachel le explicaba el motivo de su retraso.

- Rachel, ya esta, tranquila. – ya le extrañaba a Rachel que Santana estuviera tan amable, y sin querer se le escapa una risa. "Nunca cambiará" pensó Rachel.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Santana empleó su tono más borde.

- Es simplemente… - volvió a sonreír la morena. – nada.

"Siempre tan irritable Berry". Incluso su sonrisa le molestaba.

- No hablaré más. Volvamos a casa. – Santana no contesto, simplemente siguió los pasos de Rachel.

* * *

Rachel preparó la cena, una tortilla de patatas que estaba de muerte. A Santana le encantó, pero por supuesto, no fue capaz de decirle o simplemente agradecerle, lo buena que estaba. Rachel no se extrañó, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ella. Recogieron los platos y los metieron en el lavavajillas, Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa a Santana, la latina no se la devolvió. Y lo cierto es que eso le dolió a la morena.

La latina fue directa al sofá, se sentó y Rachel la siguió.

- ¿Quieres ver una película?

- Vale. – nuevamente sin ningún tipo de afecto.

- ¿Cuál de estas quieres? – Rachel le enseñó sus DVDs.

- No sé, me da igual. – Santana nuevamente era un robot. "No eres mi amiga Berry".

Rachel, cabreada, cogió la primera película que había y la puso. "Te estoy dejando que vivas en mi casa, ¿y no eres capaz de hablarme mínimamente simpática?" Berry pensaba eso, pero en realidad sabía que no podía hacerle nada. No la iba a echar, y Santana no iba a cambiar.

Durante la película Santana no hizo ningún tipo de expresión, se limitó a mirar a la pantalla, con el cuerpo derecho. Incluso cuando en la película soltaban algún chiste típico pero gracioso. Nada. Santana había pasado de ser un robot, a ser una estatua. Y Rachel no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo a la estatua durante toda la película.

"Debe haberlo pasado muy mala para acabar siendo así, supongo que de tantos golpes que le ha dado la vida, se ha vuelto inmune al dolor, y al amor… y a los sentimientos". Rachel no entendía como una persona podía ser así, puedes controlar tus sentimientos o tus movimientos un par de horas, incluso un día, pero estaba claro que esto no era un papel, Santana era así, de verdad, no había guión.

La película se acabó y Santana subió a su dormitorio, sin abrir la boca.

Rachel esperaba un "buenas noches" o un "me voy a dormir", cualquier cosa, pero nada, Santana se había ido a dormir y punto. No había más vueltas que darle al tema. Apagó las luces de la sala de estar, y subió sigilosamente al dormitorio. Encendió la lámpara de la mesa de la habitación y se puso el pijama, se tapó con las mantas en la cama y apagó las luces, después, sus ojos.


	4. Quien la sigue la consigue

**Capítulo 4: Quien la sigue la consigue. **

Santana se despertó y halló en la mesa del dormitorio unas prendas muy de su estilo, con una nota encima.

"_Te he comprado esto, espero que te guste, creo que es de tu estilo. ¿No te pensabas poner siempre la misma ropa usada no?, vuelvo en unas horas, no te vayas a buscarme como la última vez, y dejo de escribir que si no te cansas de leer, aunque ya estarás pensando en lo pesada que soy". _

Santana sonrió al leer las últimas palabras de la nota. "Estoy riéndome con una cosa de Berry, y no me estoy riendo con ella, estoy riendo porque me hace gracia, oh dios, a donde vamos a llegar" Asimiló Santana.

Lo cierto es que la ropa le encantaba, aunque no estaba segura si aceptar su _regalo_, era "muy de su estilo" pero de su estilo cuando iba al instituto, unos preciosos tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes roja, su color favorito por aquellos tiempos. Esa ropa no era apagada, no era negra, no era como ella vestía ahora… Pero en cuanto la vio, volvió a recordar lo mucho que le gustaba vestirse de rojo, así que después de reflexionar un poco, decide aceptar el regalo de Rachel Berry. Sabía que esto sería un motivo para que Berry le hablara más, pero no importaba, le gustaba esa ropa, y no pensaba quedarse con la misma ropa sucia toda su vida, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla.

Se viste, y de nuevo vuelve a parecerse más a esa antigua Santana de la que se deshizo un día. "Me gusta". La latina decide preparar la comida como muestra de agradecimiento, aunque no piensa dedicarle ninguna palabra bonita a Rachel, quiere tener un detalle con ella. Prepara una paella, espera con eso sorprender a Rachel, o al menos que se sienta agradecida por su gesto.

La morena entra por la puerta y se quita su abrigo de colores. Se dirige hacía la cocina, pero Santana ya había subido ha su habitación hacía un par de minutos.

- ¡¿Santana? ¡¿Santana? – gritaba Rachel.

- Ahora bajo. – Rachel notó una cierta simpatía en sus palabras.

Berry no se había dado cuenta de que en la mesa había dos platos de paella. "Qué detalle" pensó Rachel con una sonrisa en la boca.

Justo en ese momento Santana bajaba. Berry, al verla con la ropa que le había regalado, se quedó totalmente alucinada, la verdad es que le gustaba mucho como le quedaba, era raro volver a verla con el color rojo. "Estás muy guapa" pensó la morena, sin atreverse a decírselo a Santana.

- ¿Has preparado esto tu? – preguntó Berry, esperando una amable respuesta.

- No, han venido mis 7 enanitos y hemos preparado la comida cantando y también barriendo la casa. – el tono sarcástico de Santana nunca se había perdido. Pero a Rachel le alegraba volver a verla como en el instituto, al menos le hablaba. Rachel estuvo apunto de marcar una sonrisa en su cara, pero antes de hacerlo, recordó lo antipática que había sido con ella la última vez que había sonreído.

Sin decir una palabra más, Rachel apartó su silla y se sentó. Santana hizo lo mismo con la que estaba en frente de Berry.

- Mmm… está muy rico Santana.

- Cliché.

- Lo digo enserio. – Rachel intentó parecer lo más antipática posible. Santana no dijo nada.

Durante la comida ni una palabras, hasta que Berry rompió el silencio.

- Un día de estos tenemos que ir a comprarte más ropa, con dos camisetas y dos pantalones no es suficiente. – le propone Rachel.

- No quiero nada más. – siempre se olvida del "gracias".

- Pues entonces me obligarás a comprarte lo que a mi me parezca que te gustaría, luego no quiero quejas. – una vez más Rachel intenta ser amable. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, lo intentaría siempre, quien la sigue la consigue.

El silencio volvió a interrumpir la voz de Rachel. No se oía nada más que los ruidos que producían las bocas de Rachel y Santana al masticar. Una vez más la latina ayudó a Rachel ha colocar los platos y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas. Sin pronunciar palabra.

Santana se sienta en el sofá y enciende la televisión, en un segundo, Rachel se para justo delante de la televisión, y se coloca las manos en la cadera.

- Vamos, ¿o te piensas quedar todo el día en casa? – parece que a Santana no le gusta la idea. – te enseñaré la ciudad.

- Ya la conozco.

- ¿Quieres poner un poco de tu parte, por favor? – le suplica Berry.

- Vale.

Santana se levanta del sofá, y se dirige a la puerta, de mala gana. Rachel entristece por dentro. Solo quiere llevarse bien con ella, pero la latina se lo pone muy difícil.

* * *

Las dos recorren con la mirada las tiendas, pero Santana es incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer y decir que le gusta algo, en cambio Rachel le ofrece dinero, la latina no lo acepta, de ninguna manera.

- ¿Quieres tomarte algo? Ese bar de ahí parece bueno. – dice Rachel señalando un bar que ni siquiera está mirando.

- No.

- ¿Segura? – presiona la morena.

- Segura. – contesta con confianza Santana.

- Bueno… pues yo si que quiero. – Santana rueda los ojos como solía hacer al escuchar a Rachel.

Se sientan en una mesa y Rachel pide dos cafés.

- Te he dicho que no quiero nada. – le replica Santana.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea para ti?

- Lo siento, no recordaba que la estrella Rachel Berry necesita doble ración de cafeína. – lo cierto es que a Rachel le gustaba más la Santana que se cabreaba con ella, al menos no era sosa, era… la de siempre, la del instituto.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres nada? De verdad que no es una molestia… - sabía que de una manera u otra, un comentario irónico de Santana iba a llegar.

- Claro, Rachel Berry tiene mucho dinero, y le da a todo el mundo, como es tan buena… No soy una obra de caridad, Rachel.

- Pues lo parece. – Santana sabía que lo decía por el hecho de que llevaba una semana durmiendo en su casa.

- Lo siento. No pretendo serlo. No pretendo ser tu obra de caridad. No quiero que me mantengas. No he buscado vivir contigo. No he buscado que me salvaras de la mierda de vida que tenía. No he buscado encontrarme contigo. No quería esto. Tú lo sabes. No quería nada de lo que tengo ahora. Y no quería nada de lo que tenía antes. – fue el primer comentario de Rachel que de verdad hirió el corazón sin sentimientos de Santana. Ni quiera cuando la morena le recordó a Britt, se había puesto de esta manera. Y lo cierto es que Rachel se arrepentía mucho de ello.

- Santana… - la morena no sabía que decirle.

La latina se levantó y se marchó, no tenía ganas de aguantar a la enana de Rachel Berry. La morena hizo lo mismo que la latina y nada más pagó la cuenta, se marchó tras Santana.

No le importaba quedar en ridículo y que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que Rachel Berry, la estrella de Broadway estaba por ahí.

- Santana López, no tienes otro lugar al que ir, no hullas. – todo el mundo volteó su cabeza mirando a Rachel. En un segundo tenía a miles de fans enloquecidos a su alrededor.

* * *

Santana escuchaba el alboroto que había mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Y Rachel la miraba mientras se intentaba atender a todos los fans obsesionados.

Cuando logró deshacerse de la multitud, corrió hacia su coche, en busca de Santana, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar.

Al primer lugar al que acudió fue al teatro donde la encontró, ni rastro. Luego buscó por la calle de su casa, pero no estaba, aún sin rendirse, volvió a su casa, por si daba la casualidad de que Santana hubiera recogido algo, y hubiera dejado una nota, aunque sabía que si se había ido, no diría adiós. Pero no sabía que más hacer.

Recorrió la casa y cuando llegó a la cocina, miró hacía fuera, y ahí estaba, sentada en el jardín.

- Hola Santana.

- Lo siento. – la latina se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Rachel. –…siento haberte tratado de esta manera. – Rachel se quedó a cuadros. – tu me acoges en tu casa, y yo te trato así… lo siento de veras… no te lo mereces. – Rachel intentaba hablar, pero cada palabra de la latina le dejaba sin respiración. – podemos ser amigas. Si quieres. – la morena le miraba con cara desconcertada.

- ¿Santana… estás bien? – con los ojos como platos.

- Sí. – Santana ríe. Es la primera vez que ríe delante de Rachel. La primera vez que ríe con Rachel. – vamos dentro. Se está haciendo de noche. Te ayudaré a preparar la cena.

Rachel no cabía en si. Estaba tan emocionada. Tan feliz. Tan sonriente.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer para cenar? – le ofrece Santana.

- Lo… lo que quieras. – Rachel seguía alucinando. – Santana.

- Dime.

- ¿Eres tu de verdad?

- Sí. – ríe. "¿Me acostumbraré a verla reír?" piensa Rachel.

- Bueno… como mañana volverás a ser Santana López, voy a aprovechar ahora… Puedes prepararte una carne a la plancha, yo por la noche solo como una ensalada.

- Algo así supondría que querrías. Eres vegetariana. – "todavía lo recuerdas" pensó Rachel. Nunca nada le había hecho tanta ilusión como esa conversación.

- Sí. – Rachel intentó quitarle importancia al hecho de que se acordara. – cógeme una botella de agua, tengo coca-cola o Fanta por ahí, o lo que te apetezca.

- Gracias. – el comportamiento de la latina había cambiado radicalmente, como si alguien le hubiera tirado una piedra contra la cabeza.

Las dos se sentaron en la mesa, y disfrutaron de la comida.


	5. Un hombro en el que apoyarse

**NOTA: **Las cosas no pueden cambiar tan rápido, ¿no creen? Santana no es bipolar ni mucho menos xD Solo que, como todo, tiene trucos para conseguir lo que quiere. Santana solo necesita un poco de ayuda para superar sus traumas.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un hombro en el que apoyarse. **

Al día siguiente parecía que todo era igual. Al menos por fuera. Rachel tenía miedo de visitar la habitación de Santana, por si se le hubiera olvidado el comportamiento que tubo con ella la noche pasada. "Todo seguirá como al principio" creía Rachel.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. – contestaba con un tono neutro, con eso Rachel no podía imaginarse si estaría o no de buen humor.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- Lo que haya. – digo con un tono reseco, pero antes de que Rachel notara nada, le dedicó una sonrisa. "Lo que tengo que hacer para poder estar tranquila" pensó Santana, que en realidad no parecía tan feliz.

- Bien, iré a preparar algo. – Rachel se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahora que Santana estaba sola, tenía un tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. "No me importa si está bien o está mal, lo único que se es que necesito una casa, y la única que estoy segura que no me va a dejar tirada es la irritante, enana y pesada de Rachel Berry. Será duro, pero es mi único camino, prefiero hacerme la maja con ella, y que deje de preguntarme y pare de una vez de hacerse la víctima, no la soporto".

-… ¡Santana baja! – la voz irritante de Rachel explota en los oídos de Santana. "¿Por qué me ha tocado esto a mi?".

- ¡Voy! – chilla Santana para que la morena la escuche.

* * *

Santana baja, pero antes se peina un poco el pelo.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

- Bien. – la Santana de "antes" la vuelve a invadir, pero antes de cagarla, mira a Rachel, y la cara de esta le recuerda que tiene que ser amable. Añade una sonrisa. Pero Rachel no parece conforme con eso.

Vuelven a los viejos tiempos, el silencio invade la cocina.

- Voy a ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. – comenta Santana.

- ¿Quieres que te acomp… - la frase de Rachel queda interrumpida por una astuta Santana.

- ¡No! – al darse cuenta del tono empleado. Repite otro "no" pero mucho más suave.

- De acuerdo, como quieras. ¿Volverás a la hora de comer?

- No.

- ¿Quieres algo de dinero?

- Si tienes algo… - "Santana recuerda, no pidas demasiado, que luego no puedes devolvérselo, ni siquiera puedes soportarla más de lo que lo estás haciendo ya".

- Claro, ahora te doy. – la morena se levanta de la mesa y va al comedor, a buscar su billetera.

- No te molestes, Rachel. – "eso ha sonado simpático, Santana. Bien hecho".

- Para nada, aquí tengo algo. – "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable?"

Rachel le entrega el dinero a Santana. La intención de Berry era entregárselo en la mano, pero justo cuando estaba tendiéndole el dinero en la mano, la latina la apartó como si de un bicho se tratara. "Podré fingir ser agradable contigo, pero no habrá contacto". Rachel deja el dinero encima de la mesa. Por unos segundos Rachel vuelve a recordar a la Santana de siempre.

- Volveré por la noche.

- Vale.

* * *

La mañana pasa lenta para Rachel, que se entretiene con sus musicales favoritos, mientras piensa en Santana, en su carácter, en todo lo que había pasado en poco tiempo, en lo extraño que era en realidad haberse encontrado con Santana después de tanto tiempo. "¿Por qué justo con Santana? ¿Por qué no Tina, o Brittany o Quinn?, ¿Por qué había tenido que ser Santana?"

Se preparó una ensalada para comer, no tenía ganas de preparar nada especial, no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento. La latina era el centro de atención de su pensamiento.

"Volveré por la noche" Las palabras de Santana paseaban por la mente de Rachel. "¿No puede ser ya de noche?"

Santana se compró un par de prendas de ropa con el dinero que Rachel le había prestado, y con el dinero que le sobró se compró una hamburguesa en un McDonalds.

El paseo se le estaba haciendo largo y tedioso, aunque no le gustaba hablar con nadie, reconocía por dentro que pasear por la ciudad solo no tenía gracia alguna. "Pero mejor estar sola que con Rachel", volvió a recordar a Berry, y en ese momento se dio cuenta, que estaba muy aburrida, que necesitaba que Rachel la estresara, necesitaba la voz irritante de Rachel. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a casa.

* * *

- Hola. – Santana cerró la puerta con el menor ruido posible.

- Hola Santana. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?, ¿Te has comprado algo? – "Acabo de llegar y ya me está haciendo mil preguntas". A Santana lo que de verdad le gusta es quejarse de lo insoportable y pesada que es Rachel Berry.

- Bien Rachel, me he comprado esto. – le dice mientras le enseña la bolsa. Unos preciosos tejanos negros, y otros azules, y dos camisetas, una roja y una amarilla. En una se leía "Fuck the life" y en la otra solo había un perrito.

- Buena combinación. – Rachel no puede evitar reírse.

Santana no contesta.

- ¿Por cierto, porque has venido tan pronto? – le pregunta Berry.

- No tenía nada más que hacer.

- ¿Te aburrías no?

- No. - ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocer que extrañaba su voz?

- Bien. Prepárate lo que quieras hay mucha comida en la nevera.

- Gracias…. Pensándolo bien, me ha sobrado dinero, podemos comprar unas pizzas, pediré una sin jamón para ti.

- Buena idea.

Santana coge el teléfono y pide dos pizzas, una de 4 quesos y la otra con jamón. Por suerte ese día no hay mucha gente que esté pidiendo, y las pizzas llegan en menos de media hora. El chico pica a la puerta y Santana recibe las pizzas, le da el dinero y el hombre se marcha con su moto. Santana cierra la puerta.

- Aquí están las pizzas. – dice Santana mientras se sienta al lado de Rachel en el sofá y deja las pizzas en la mesa de centro.

- Tienen buena pinta.

Rachel es la primera en coger un trozo.

- Está muy buena. Gracias. – dice Rachel acabándose su trozo de pizza.

- ¿Gracias porqué? – la latina no entendía a que venía eso.

- Por haber pensado en mí. – las miradas de las dos conectaron por más de dos segundos. Y en ese momento Santana se percató de que algo iba mal, de que no podía seguir con esa conversación. Apartó la mirada cuando se cumplieron los tres segundos. Así que se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Tienes alcohol?

- ¿Para que quieres alcohol?

- Tengo ganas de olvidarme de todo. – "no puedo soportar seguir escuchándote".

- Está bien. Iré a mirar que tengo. Creo que tengo un par de botellas sin abrir. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- Lo que tengas.

- De acuerdo. – Rachel se levantó del sofá y buscó por la cocina las botellas que tenía. Mientras Santana se devoraba otro trozo de pizza.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé que nunca conseguiría que me hablaras. – Rachel seguía hablando desde la cocina. "¿Es que no te puedes callar nunca?" pensaba Santana.

- Pues ya ves…

- ¡Lo encontré! Aquí están las botellas. – Rachel volvió con un par de botellas de vodka. – es lo único que hay.

- Esto está bien.

- ¿Seguro? – antes de que Rachel siguiera hablando, Santana cogió la botella, la abrió y empezó a beber como una desesperada.

- Vaya… tienes muchos problemas. – Berry estaba perpleja.

- Unos cuantos.

- Sabes que puedes con… - nuevamente Santana no dejó que Rachel acabara su discurso.

- No… no lo repitas más.

- Vale. Me callaré.

La noche pasaba y cada vez estaban más borrachas. Rachel estaba menos acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida, así que sería la primera en emborracharse.

- ¿Sabes que, Berry? Eres buena tía, pero eres tan irritable que me agotas. – Santana ya no controlaba sus palabras.

- ¿Qué yo te agoto? Suficiente tengo con aguantar tu mal humor Santana. No eres una chica fácil, eso está demostrado.

- Algún día aprenderás que ser menos amable con la gente es mejor. La gente te tomará el pelo mil veces.

- No importa Santana. No importa. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque hay gente a la que puedo ayudar, hay gente que es agradecida, hay gente que sabe valorarme.

- Y mucha otra que te tomará el pelo.

- Pero habré ayudado a mucha otra. No quiero discutir contigo.

- Vale. Cambiemos de tema. Aprovéchame ahora, en otro momento no te voy a hablar tanto.

- Lo sé. ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin hablar?

- ¿Y tu como puedes estar todo el día hablando?

- Siempre te ha gustado meterte conmigo, ¿te sientes mejor cuando lo haces?

- No es eso Rachel.

- ¿Entonces que es?

- No soy nadie. Para nadie. – una lágrima cae por la cara de Santana.

- ¿Sabes lo duro que es para mi ver a la gente llorar? Y más si es gente tan fuerte como tú.

- Yo no soy fuerte.

- Lo sé, pero es lo que aparentas, y lo que quieres que la gente crea de ti. ¿Por qué no te muestras tal y como eres?

- Porque la vida me ha enseñado que ser yo misma solo me traerá dolores de cabeza. – Santana llora. No desconsoladamente, pero lo hace.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- No. Estaré borracha pero no pienso permitirte hacer eso.

- Vale. Pero deja de llorar, por favor. – Santana se seca las lágrimas.

- Y cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó con Finn? Nunca me hablaste de él, y mira que no te callas nunca. – Santana olvidó el motivo de sus llantos y cambió de tema.

- Ah claro… yo te tengo que hablar de Finn pero tu no puedes ni oír el nombre de Brittany.

- Por favor no sigas por ahí… si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, pero no me lo recuerdes más…

- Vale. Lo siento. Te contaré lo de Finn. Lo dejamos hace 4 años. ¿Recuerdas que Finn no quería venir a New York? Pues decidimos tener una relación a distancia, haber que es lo que pasaba. Cuando no nos veíamos hablábamos por teléfono y solía visitarme algunos fines de semana, pero no se puede tener una relación a distancia, al menos nosotros no pudimos, así que decidimos dejarlo, era lo mejor para él y lo mejor para mi.

- ¿Y ya no piensas en él?

- ¡Claro que lo hago! ¿Pero crees de verdad que vale la pena que me sigua mortificando por lo que pasó? No puedo dejar que el pasado sea lo que dictamine mi presente o mi futuro.

- No es tan fácil.

- Para mí si lo es.

- Entonces es que nunca le has querido de verdad.

- Eso es mentira. Lo que pasa es que a mi no me rompió el corazón. Los dos estábamos de acuerdo con la decisión.

- Supongo que será eso…

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar de eso? Se que no podré ayudarte a que superes la situación, pero hablar las cosas, no sé… explicárselas a alguien, siempre ayuda.

- No estoy lo suficiente borracha. – Santana cogió la segunda botella y se bebió ella sola la mitad.

Rachel decidió darle marcha a la noche y puso música a todo volumen. Santana estaba sin palabras, nunca había visto a Rachel bailar de esa manera tan… sexy. La latina se percató de lo borracha que estaba cuando escuchó en su cabeza la palabra "Rachel" seguida de "sexy".

Santana rompió a llorar. Era una tradición, desde el instituto, cada vez que se emborrachaba, acababa llorando a mares, aunque hubiera sido sin motivo.

- Vaya…Tú nunca cambias Santana. – Rachel dejó de bailar y bajó la música. Intentó acercarse y darle un abrazo, pero la latina rechazó los brazos de la morena.

- Brittany me engañó, Rachel. Un día me la encontré en un parque con una chica, estaban solas, pero ella me dijo que no había nada entre ellas, luego la encontré en la cama… con ella. Me dijo que se había ido a cuidar a su hermana. Me mintió dos veces. Y para peor, esa semana mi madre me echó de casa, estaba insoportable porque estaba celosa y tenía miedo de que Britts me dejara, no podía vivir sin ella, Rachel. Mi madre me echó y no me dejó volver, me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí. Me encontré al un hombre por la calle, parecía amable, me dijo que tenía un puesto en un bar, necesitaban a una chica que fuera agradable a la vista, y que podría ayudarme. Acepté, porque no tenía nada más, no me quedaba otra, era eso o nada. Al principio todo estaba bien, me ayudó a pagarme el alquiler de una casa y todo iba bien, hasta que un día me pidió que me acostara con él, me dijo que si no lo hacía no me daría más dinero, y que me despediría.

- Santana… - cortó la conversación. - ¿Por qué no le denunciaste? Eso es acoso.

- No tenía otra salida Rachel, no tenía dinero. Me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho, no sabes lo asqueroso que fue… fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. Al poco tiempo encontré trabajo como informática y gracias a eso, no tuve que volver ha hacerle favores, no me obligó porque me necesitaba, y yo necesita ese dinero. – Las lágrimas de Santana se vuelven más frecuentes.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. – hubo un silencio largo. - ¿Informática? Vaya ese es el último trabajo que me imaginaría para ti… - Rachel intentaba calmarla.

- Así es la vida. – las lágrimas de la latina no se iban. Rachel colocó su brazo por la espalda de Santana y la atrajo hacía ella.

Santana le hubiera dicho algo, si no hubiera necesitado tanto el afecto de alguien en ese momento.


	6. El cambio

**Capítulo 6: El cambio. **

Santana despertó ligeramente cansada, pero no notaba ese pequeño dolor en el cuello que le producía el colchón de _su _habitación. Esta cansada pero no le dolía nada, aún sin poder abrir los ojos escuchaba la voz de Rachel, algo alejada, pero no demasiado.

- Santana, despierta, es tarde.

Por fin consiguió abrir los ojos, se encontró perdida, esa no era su habitación, continuaba con dolor de cabeza por culpa del alcohol consumido. Rachel estaba maquillándose en su tocador a pocos metros de ella. "¿Qué coño hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?, ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de cómo llegué aquí?"

- Rachel, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que te conté ayer? – la situación de Santana y su cara le causó la risa a Rachel, que continuaba maquillándose.

- Tranquila Santana, me contaste todo lo que había pasado con Brittany y como habías llegado hasta el teatro en el que nos encontramos… pero no pienso decir nada y no te molestaré con el tema, no hemos dormido juntas, no te he tomado demasiado, no tienes de que preocuparte. Estaba muy borracha ayer por la noche, y Rachel la bondadosa te ayudó a subir, estabas tan destrozada que pensé que lo mejor sería que tú durmieras en mi cama, ya que es más cómoda como habrás podido comprobar. Solamente te ayudé a subir las escaleras, y te cogí del brazo para que pudieras hacerlo, ni un roce más. – Rachel comenzaba a entender a Santana, comenzaba a asimilar sus comportamientos, y comenzaba a usar su humor contra ella.

- Vaya, es una alegría la verdad.

- Bueno ya has comprobado que no soy una psicópata mental, y que no me quiero aprovechar de ti, que seguro que es lo que creáis. – la situación desconcierta a la latina, que sigue intentando asimilar todo lo que está pasando.

Santana estaba siendo pagada con su misma moneda, y eso es algo que ella nunca podía permitir. La antigua Santana se apoderaba de ella cada vez que alguien intentaba utilizar sus bromas contra ella.

- Aunque te parezca increíble, no es lo que creía.

- Pensaba que si, como no dejas que te toque ni con un dedo.

- Eso no es porque crea que eres una psicópata.

- Mmm… sí, quizás tenga que darme una ducha antes de acercarme a ti.

- Podrías probar con eso…. Parece que te has despertado con ganas de guerra.

- Para nada. – la cara de indiferencia de Rachel sentenció la conversación.

Santana se levanta de la cama, continua con la misma ropa que la noche anterior, definitivamente, Rachel no la había tocado. "Eso es un alivio". A la latina le sorprendía que Rachel no hubiera comentado nada todavía. La situación se estaba volviendo algo incómoda, así que la latina prefirió bajar a la cocina a buscar algo que comer.

- Por cierto, ¡son las 2 del medio día! – le gritaba Rachel para que la latina la pudiera escuchar desde la cocina.

"Y yo iba a desayunar…"

* * *

Cayó la tarde y por fin se decidieron a hablarse. Después de pasar la comida sin dirigirse ni una mísera palabra.

- Podríamos ver una película. – Santana sentía la necesidad de oír la voz de Rachel a cada momento, cuando pasaba más de 5 minutos seguidos sin escucharla, realmente, la _extrañaba. _Santana necesitaba algo de lo que quejarse constantemente, si no era de Rachel… ¿De qué se iba a quejar?

- Elige la que quieras. Ya sabes donde están. – "dios Berry, reacciona".

Parecía como si se hubiera cambiado los papeles. Ahora la borde, seca y aguafiestas era Rachel Berry y la que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación era Santana López. Y lo cierto era que para las dos era una situación de lo más peculiar.

Rachel solo quería que sintiera lo que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo. Y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo. Santana estaba experimentando lo que era que alguien pasara de ti, cuando estas en el mismo espacio que ella.

Puso la primera película que había y justo antes de que la película acabara se hizo la dormida, esperando que Rachel la despertara o le ayudara a subir a su cuarto. Pero Rachel recogió el bol de palomitas que había en la mesa, ordenó el sofá en el que estaba sentada y cogió la manta que tenía, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Santana abrió los ojos y efectivamente, Rachel no le había prestado la menor atención, y por raro que pareciera, Santana sintió una vació en su estómago, un fuerte dolor, lo siguió.

Cada vez que las cosas cambiaban en su vida era para peor, hasta que había encontrado a Rachel, por lo menos no se sentía sola, pero su egoísmo la había llevado a esto, ahora ni siquiera tenía a una persona que se preocupa por ella y intentaba ser su amiga, y eso le dolía, le dolía de verdad.

"¿Qué coño me pasa?, para mi Rachel no _significaba _nada. ¿Por qué me siento tan vacía ahora que no me presta atención?"

* * *

Otro día más pasó así, Rachel se levantó sin ni siquiera dedicarle un "buenos días" de esos que solía dedicarle. Se preparó y se comió su desayuno sola, no aviso a la latina, que al poco rato bajo las escaleras, y al ver que Berry solo había preparado el desayuno para una persona, se preparó el suyo, y se sentó al frente de Rachel, que parecía una estatua, solo movía la boca masticando, ni siquiera sus ojos mostraban los mínimos sentimientos.

Al poco rato, la latina se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se levantaba de la mesa Rachel, nuevamente sin pronunciar palabra, se enfundó en su abrigo de colores y cerró la puerta. A Santana le entraron unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo.

Santana se encerró en _su _habitación, y después de estar toda la tarde pensando en la situación escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y al poco rato cerrase.

Desde su cuarto podía escuchar la voz de un hombre. "¿No hay nadie en casa?" preguntaba la voz masculina. "No. Estamos solos" la voz de Rachel a la que tanto extrañaba Santana, habló. Los besos se escuchaban desde la parte superior de la casa. Y a Santana le encontró la curiosidad, quería ver como era el chico con el que Rachel estaba besándose. Se asomó y solo pudo notar que era moreno, con barba de tres días, vestía un traje muy elegante y al parecer Rachel ya se había deshecho de la chaqueta del traje. Parecían estar bastante cómodos en el sofá, Rachel encima de él, por lo que Santana podía ver, le sacaría una cabeza, los pies de Rachel estaba poco más debajo de las rodillas de aquel hombre. Santana no sabía muy bien lo que sentía la ver esa imagen, quizás fueran celos… pero… ¿celos porqué?

Rachel le pidió que se sentara, así que dejaron de besarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Rachel?, ¿Qué va mal? – Santana por fin pudo ver al hombre, era de piel morena, con unos ojos verdes más que preciosos.

- Nada, es simplemente… nada… - Rachel se colocaba el pelo detrás de las orejas.

- Cuéntamelo, sé que no nos conocemos de nada, pero si algo te preocupa… mejor que lo saques y se lo expliques a alguien.

- Ese es el problema, quiero explicárselo a alguien, pero esa persona no eres tú. – Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como dos platos - No te lo tomes a mal… pero ni siquiera se porque te he invitado a venir… como tu bien has dicho… no nos conocemos de nada.

- Me iré cuando quieras, no te preocupes, solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Te pareceré una interesada, o una desesperada o una maleducada, pero quiero que te vayas. – A Rachel no le gustaba comportarse de esa manera, pero no le quedaba otra, no quería seguir compartiendo el aire con aquel chico que conocía solo del teatro y que en esos momentos ni recordaba su nombre.

- Nos veremos en el teatro. – el chico le guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Santana se escondió en su habitación para que Rachel no la pillara.

Ahora la que estaba mal era Rachel y Santana no tenía lo que hacía falta para bajar y apoyarla. O al menos eso es lo que su cabeza pensaba…. _su corazón iba por otro lado._

* * *

Santana bajó las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Rachel, que permanecía con las manos en la cara, la latina se preocupó y rezó por que no estuviera llorando, no hubiera sabido como llevar esa situación.

Rachel sacó sus manos de la cara, y por suerte, no estaba llorando.

- Hola Santana. – la cara de Rachel cambió completamente, volvió a ser la misma de la mañana, esa que no expresaba nada.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal?, Te he oído hace un rato llegar… ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada. Ver la tele.

- ¿Sí?, ¿Qué veías? – "Dios, parezco Rachel Berry"

- Yo que sé. – "Y tu Santana." Pensó la latina, mientras Rachel se sentía mal de haberle tratado de ese modo. Esperaba poder acabar con ese comportamiento pronto, Santana cada vez le dejaba más claro que no le gustaba esa Rachel, pero lo malo es que cuando todo volviera a ser como antes, Santana volvería a ser la misma borde de siempre. Rachel necesitaba un cambio, algo que le demostrara que de verdad quería a la antigua Berry y que tendría algo a cambio.

- Rachel, No quiero que sigamos así. – He ahí, la respuesta.


	7. Nunca es tarde

**Capítulo 7: Nunca es tarde. **

- Es de noche, no me apetece hablar ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese hombre? – Santana preocupada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con un hombre? – La latina se pone nerviosa.

- Escuchaba como te estabas besando con alguien, y solo puede ser con un hombre, con una mujer o contigo misma… y no creo que ninguna de las últimas sea, ¿no?

- No. No tendrás esa suerte.

- Eh, Rachel, vale ya, no me gusta que seas así.

- No te gusta que sea así, ¿eh?, pero claro yo tengo que aguantar tu mal humor día tras día.

- Vaya… esto no es por el hombre ese…

- No, no Santana, no es por el hombre que se acaba de ir, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo se llama, esto es por ti, porque no soporto vivir en la misma casa de una persona que me trata como tu, porque ya no aguanto que seas así, yo no te he hecho nada, vale… puede que sea la persona más insoportable del mundo, que sea una tonta, que te moleste mi voz, y todo lo que tu quieras pero… joder… - Rachel rompe a llorar, y no quiere que Santana la vea llorar, así que se tapa la cara con las manos. – Joder te estoy ayudando, te dejo vivir en mi casa, y no tengo porque hacerlo, todo te molesta de mi, y sabes ya no se que hacer, no voy a cambiar porque a ti no te guste, pero es que me siento tan… impotente en esta situación, me duele que seas así conmigo… de verdad que me duele, pensaba que después de conocernos tantos años, me habrías cogido un poco de cariño, pero parece que no, todo te molesta en mi, ¿no puedes encontrar nada positivo en mi? – Para Santana, Rachel era irritante, enana, insoportablemente amable, y todo eso… pero lo que realmente no podía soportar en ella eran los llantos, no podía verla llorar, no porque le molestara, si no porque en ese corazón de piedra, lo único que conseguía destrozárselo, era el llanto de Rachel.

- Puede que no sirva de nada… pero… lo siento, de veras que lo siento, no quiero que llores, y mucho menos por mi.

- No digas eso si no lo sientes, en realidad te importa dos pimientos lo que me pase, no te importa si lloro… no te importo.

- ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS! ¿Estás loca?, no digas que no me importas cuando no sabes nada…

- No se nada porque tu te dedicas contestarme borde en vez de pararte a explicarme las cosas, se que soy una pesada y todo lo que tu quieras, pero no te pido que me expliques tu vida, solo que no hagas como si no existiera, porque aunque te cueste creerlo vivimos juntas.

- ¿Sabes que?, no quiero hablar más de esto. – Santana coge su chaqueta y solo le da tiempo ha abrir la puerta.

- ¡Claro Santana, es más fácil así, huir, eso se te da bien! Vete, si eso es lo que quieres, no te voy a obligar a soportarme. – una lágrima cayó de los ojos de la latina, no podía soportar esa situación ni un minuto más, pero no pensaba dar la razón a Rachel y marcharse, no otra vez, ya lo había hecho varias veces en el instituto, y no volvería a ser nunca más esa adolescente, nunca más.

- No. No me voy a ir, no voy a volver a huir de la situación. Me voy a quedar aquí y vamos a hablar, pero por favor, cálmate un poco, déjame explicarme, se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero… por favor.

- Vale.

- Y deja de llorar, aunque no lo creas, verte así no me gusta nada. – "me destroza, en realidad".

Santana vuelve a dejar la chaqueta en el colgador de la entrada, y se sienta en el sofá de la izquierda, así sus miradas quedan en contacto.

- Voy a traer algo de beber. ¿Qué te apetece? – le invita Rachel.

- Lo que quieras… pero nada de alcohol. – Rachel no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

- Vale. – dice mientras ríe.

* * *

- Bueno creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar. – comienza Santana mientras están cada una sentadas en sus respectivos sofás, las dos calladas hasta que, por primera vez, la latina es la que rompe el hielo.

- Tú dirás.

Y es que en realidad, Santana no sabía que decirle, no tenía palabras para explicarle lo que sentía, porque ni siquiera ella misma le veía el sentido. Todo era tan extraño para ella, desde la ruptura con Brittany nunca había sentido un cariño especial por nadie, era raro, pero siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos, desde que era una niña pequeña. Siempre había intentado ser distante con la gente, porque no le gustaba sufrir, luego encontró a Brittany y con ella pensó que las cosas serían diferentes, pero la verdad es que no, y no se fiaba de Rachel al principio, porque pensaba que toda esa amabilidad era toda porque quería conseguir algo a cambio, pero estaba muy equivocada… Todo lo que quería Rachel de verdad, lo conseguía, y la verdad es que con la amistad de la latina lo único que buscaba era eso… una amistad, nada más.

- Rachel… es… algo difícil… no se como explicártelo.

- Santana… ¿no te habrás enamorado de mí?

- Oh no, no estoy loca… que homofóbica eres… ¿no puedo tener amigas porque soy lesbiana?

- No, no, para nada, no me refería a eso, era solo una broma… no te lo tomes a mal.

- Tranquila Rachel, ya lo sé. – Santana se pone a reír.

Rachel no entendía nada, pero aún así, siguió la risa de Santana, por el simple hecho de verla reírse con ella, ya era feliz.

- Me alegra verte reír. Desde que estábamos en el instituto no te había vuelto a ver reír de verdad. – Rachel mira maravillada a Santana, que comienza a sentirse intimidada.

- En fin… Rachel, lo siento de veras, supongo que tenía miedo de tener a una amiga, porque no sabía como me ibas a tratar, o si simplemente estaba haciendo esto para tener algo a cambio… pero no tengo nada, ¿Qué vas a querer de mí? Ya no me queda nada.

- Me tienes a mí. Y no es por que quiera nada a cambio. Solo quiero ser tu amiga, ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces. Entiendo que no confiaras en mi, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no nos veíamos y la verdad es que, en el instituto no éramos las mejores amigas, pero bueno… ¿nunca es tarde, no? Siento haberme puesto así… no quería ponerme a llorar… pero es que me sentía tan impotente…

- Olvidemos todo, ¿Vale?

- ¿Intentarás hablarme un poco mejor, aunque por dentro pienses otra cosa? – bromea Rachel Berry.

- Sí. Y lo siento.

- Vale, acepto tus disculpas, pero deja de pedirme perdón. – las dos vuelven a reír… juntas. Esa situación era tan extraña para ambas, pero les hacía sentir tan bien.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reírse, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, pero esta vez de una manera más fuerte, más sincera. Santana fue la primera en apartar la vista, odiaba sentirse confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

- Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Santana.

* * *

Rachel recibió una llamada a las 9 de la mañana de una compañía de teatros muy importante en Broadway. La llamaron para una oferta en las obras, "before the storms" y "something stranger" en las dos sería la protagonista. Rachel, sin vacilar, aceptó la oferta.

Los chillidos de alegría llegaron hasta los oídos de Santana, que al principio se asustó al oír a la morena, pero que poco después se dio cuenta que algo bueno había pasado. Se levanto de la cama y fue a verla.

Instantáneamente Rachel abrazó fuertemente a Santana, y esta se quedó realmente sorprendida, pero le gustó despertarse con un abrazo de la morena. La verdad es que no quería apartarla, no sentía la necesidad consigo misma de ser una borde en ese momento, ya que veía a Rachel feliz por fin. Y eso le alegraba a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Rachel? – preguntó animada la latina.  
- ¡Me han ofrecido el papel protagonista para dos obras, uno de los teatros más importantes de la ciudad! – Santana esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, de veras. – Y lo cierto es que era de verdad.

Algo había cambiado. ¿Sería el principio de una amistad?


	8. No todo es lo que parece

**Capítulo 8: No todo es lo que parece. **

Aquella tarde Rachel se sentía completamente feliz, ni siquiera el mal humor de Santana podría haber cambiado su estado de ánimo. Santana la miraba maravillada desde la cocina, mientras Rachel bailaba sin parar en el salón.

Santana no podía apartar la vista de la morena que se movía aleatoriamente.

Rachel se percató de las miradas y volteó rápidamente, dejando de bailar.

Santana apartó la mirada rápidamente, aunque supo que Rachel se había dado cuenta. Rachel se sentó en el sofá y paró la música.

- Santana – la latina se asustó, no quería hablar de lo que acababa de pasar – ¿Vendrás a verme?

- Quizás vaya a ver la obra, sí…

- Eso. – Rachel se reía, pero Santana prefirió no hacer lo mismo. – te invito a una copa, para celebrarlo. – Rachel intentaba romper el mal rollo.

- ¿A dónde?

- A algún bar.

- Tengo una idea mejor, vamos al bar donde trabajaba antes, le pides mis llaves al dueño del bar y te dejo tranquila. – Rachel no entendía el repentino cambio de Santana, pero prefería no llevarle la contraria en ese momento, porque la veía triste.

Santana no quería seguir sintiendo cosas tan extrañas por Rachel, al principio pensaba que era amistad pero su cabeza no la veía de la misma manera, no quería pensar en que aquella irritable mujer podía ser su amiga, porque sabía que de amigas a otra cosa era solo un paso, y no se podía _permitir _más dolor, y menos por Rachel Berry, no se podía permitir sentir el mínimo afecto por ella, no podía pensar en Rachel de otra manera que no fuera la pesada y enana de Rachel Berry, quería marcharse de allí y olvidarse de esas semanas que había pasado a su lado, que aunque lo negara, le habían encantado.

- Vale, pero… ¿Qué le digo para que me las de? Solo con decirle que me de tus llave no creo que sea suficiente. – Rachel _odiaba_ la idea de perder de un momento a otro a su única amiga.

- Yo creo que si será suficiente… pero por si acaso, dile que eres mi ami… - Santana suspiro – Dile que me conoces, si aún así no te las da, llámame y yo hablaré con él por teléfono, le diré que te las entregue a ti.

- Vale. – Rachel estaba realmente triste.

Mientras Santana se colocaba su chaqueta, Rachel se comía la cabeza pensando en el cambio de la latina.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – se atrevió a preguntar la morena.

- Porque ya te he molestado suficiente.

- No, puedes quedarte.

- Rachel deja de ser tan amable, te lo agradezco pero no, me marcharé en cuanto tenga mis llaves.

- Al menos coge tus cosas.

- Todo lo que tenía me lo has dado tú, quédatelo.

- No lo necesito, llévatelo.

- Da igual, deja que coja polvo en el armario.

* * *

Las dos marcharon hacia el bar. Santana esperaba en la puerta mientras Rachel entraba apenada.

- ¿Quién es el jefe del bar? – preguntaba Rachel mientras los babosos de turno le susurraban y le gritaban guarradas varias. Rachel comprendió, en ese momento, el mundo en el que estaba viviendo Santana, y deseaba a verla podido sacar de ahí antes.

- Yo. – un hombre de estatura mediana, bigote, delgado y bien vestido apareció de detrás de la puerta con un cartel enorme en el que ponía "no pasar".

- Hola… señor. Vengo a buscar algo.

- Llámame Jack… - hubo una pausa en la que ninguno pronunció palabra. – Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que te pertenece?

- Sí… bueno… en realidad no me pertenece.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – el tono empleado fue el más repelente posible. Haciendo caso omiso de la contestación del hombre, Rachel prosiguió.

- Vengo a por las llaves de Santana López, trabajaba aquí hasta hace unas semanas.

- Sí… ¿Pero por qué te lo tendría que dar a ti?

- Somos… - a Rachel le costaba encontrar una palabra que expresara la relación que tenía con la latina – amigas y lo necesita ahora.

- ¿Amigas? ¿Santana López tiene amigas? Buena broma.

- No es ninguna broma.

- ¿Ya te ha hecho algún trabajito no?

- Ella no es así. – Rachel repudiaba las palabras de aquel hombre.

- Santana López es una cualquiera, si no, ¿Cómo crees que iba a trabajar en un bar como este?

- Lo necesitaba, no puedes culparla por ello, además, ella es diferente, y se fue a tiempo de este garito.

- Que se haya ido no quita el hecho de que sea una fulana.

- Ella no es una fulana, y mucho menos _tu _fulana.

- Vaya… parece que la niña se a enamorado. – el hombre se burlaba de Rachel. – Santana es buena… realmente buena, se acuesta contigo y ahora estás coladita por ella.

- Santana no se a acostado conmigo y no estoy enamorada de ella, solo es mi amiga.

- Entonces espérate… cuando necesite algo fuertemente, se acostará contigo. Ella no puede tener amigas, no sabe relacionarse con nadie, es antipática, odiosa, repelente y una cualquiera.

- No es como tú crees.

- Piénsalo bien, como sea que te llames… si tu estuvieras mal… ¿Crees que ella haría algo para ayudarte, crees que te tendería una mano? – Rachel quedó pensativa, nunca se lo había planteado. – Vaya, te lo estás pensando eh… ella no es así, no ayuda a nadie, solo piensa en ella, es mala.

- Dame las llaves y me voy.

- No puedes aguantar que te digan la verdad, no puedes pensar en otra Santana de la que has conocido, pero créeme ella no es como tu crees. – Rachel estiró la mano para que aquel hombre llamado Jack, le entregara de una vez por todas las llaves, no soportaba tanta palabrería en contra de Santana. – Te voy a dar las llaves porque no quiero saber nada más de ella, pero ten cuidado con Santana, no es una buena persona. – el jefe tendió las llaves de Santana en las manos de Rachel.

- El malo eres tú. Sé todo lo que le has hecho. – sentenció Rachel.

- Puede que yo le haya hecho muchas cosas, pero tu solo sabes lo que ella te ha contado, pero pregúntale lo que ella me ha hecho… No es la persona que tú crees. – logró escuchar la morena mientras salía del bar con un dolor en el estómago por los comentarios que había tenido que escuchar.

Rachel no quería dejar a Santana marchar ahora, no después de escuchar semejantes salvajadas de aquel hombre, pero lo que más le dolía es creerse lo que le había metido en la cabeza ese hombre, tenia que saber la verdad, tenía que conocer a Santana, aunque una parte de su cabeza pensaba que la verdadera Santana era buena, dulce y sensible, y otra parte de ella pensaba que posiblemente aquel hombre tuviera razón, Santana no se había dejado conocer, así que las palabras de aquel hombre valían lo mismo que las de Santana.

* * *

Cuando por fin encontró a Santana, que había ido a pasear por la misma calle, le "explicó" lo que había ocurrido.

- Santana no tenía tus llaves. – Rachel guardó rápidamente las llaves en su bolsillo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿No te ha dado nada? – Santana parecía desesperada.

- No. Lo siento. – Rachel intentaba parecer triste, y como buena actriz que era, lo consiguió satisfactoriamente.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Que seguramente las había perdido. – la cara de Santana era un poema.

- No puede ser… no me puede pasar esto a mi. – Santana daba vueltas cortas y lentas sobre el sitio en el que se encontraban.

- No importa, puedes continuar en mi casa. – esas palabras no acababan de alegrar a Santana, que también echó mano de la actuación.

- Gracias. – mostrando su mejor (y más falsa) sonrisa.

A las dos vuelven a casa, y las dos insatisfechas, Rachel seguía pensando en lo que el jefe del bar le había dicho, y Santana seguía pensando en las ganas terribles que tenía de perder de vista a Rachel, aunque luego la echara de menos, pero no podía continuar con esa angustia. Más días con Rachel la confundirían más.

Parecía que la vida de Santana continuaba con muchas sorpresas.

* * *

Antes de preguntarle a Santana, Rachel necesitaba volver a hablar con ese hombre, a primera hora de la mañana, se dirigió al bar. Espero hasta que abrieron y entró, desde horas tempranas ya había borrachos ciegos de alcohol en ese antro. Lo que no sabía es que se había olvidado su abrigo con las llaves en casa.

Rachel se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta "no pasar" mientras los borrachos le gritaban que, como indicaba el cartel, _no se podía pasar._

Sé encontró con el jefe en una especie de bodega, en la que había dos puertas más.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó una discreta y preocupada Rachel.

- Te ha afectado mucho lo que te dije ayer, ya no sabes si confiar en Santana, ¿verdad?

- Sí, para que te voy a mentir, no se que pensar, ella me muestra una cara, que puede que no sea la más simpática, pero no la puedo ver como una persona mala.

- No le deseo el mal a nadie, así que si tiene una amiga, no quiero que la pierda, la pobre se quedaría sin nada. Bien, te voy a decir rápidamente la historia. Ella no tenía dinero, y no se como llegó al bar, me pidió trabajo y yo se lo di, luego me pidió un aumento, y yo no se lo podía dar, ya ves, este bar no es el más famoso, ni el que más fama tiene, solo vienen los cuatro borrachos de siempre, no podía permitirme el lujos de subirle el sueldo a Santana, así que ella me engañó, se acostó conmigo, incluso me hizo creer que estaba enamorada de mi, se lo di todo, todo lo que puede, le pagué todos sus caprichos, y luego descubrí la verdad, cuando ella ya no podía engañarme más, cuando se cansó de mentirme, lo confesó todo, y lo cierto es que fui malo, realmente malo… me gustaría no haberlo hecho, pero no puedo volver atrás, cuando volvió a por sus cosas a mi casa, la forcé a tener relaciones conmigo.

- La violaste.

- No lo llames así.

- Pero es la verdad. – el jefe continuó con la historia intentando olvidar las palabras de Rachel.

- Ella gritaba y me pedía por favor que no continuara, pero la rabia que sentía por dentro, el orgullo que tengo, me impedía parar, le hice daño y de veras que me arrepiento, pero lo hecho está hecho. El resto de la historia supongo que ya lo sabes. Los dos fuimos malos, pero me sentía tan impotente… se que no puedo defender lo que hice de ninguna de las maneras… pero ella me engatusó.

- Lo necesitaba Jack.

- Ya lo sé, pero llevó el romance hasta un gran extremo, le pedí matrimonio, ella me dijo que sí, pero cuando se dio cuenta que después de eso no había marcha atrás, me confesó todo, me contó la verdad.

* * *

Rachel continuaba en el bar y Santana ya se había despertado, bajó a desayunar y gritó el nombre de Rachel, retumbaba en las paredes, fue a su dormitorio pero no estaba. Cuando estaba en el salón, se fijó que el abrigo inseparable de Rachel estaba en la casa. "¿Dónde debe haber ido y cómo se le ha podido olvidar su abrigo?", Santana se acercó al abrigo y lo revisó, por si tenía alguna nota en los bolsillos y por si encontraba su móvil, para saber donde había ido, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse las llaves de su casa en los bolsillos del abrigo de Rachel. Su sorpresa fue enorme. No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué era lo que Rachel quería de ella?, ¿Por qué no la dejaba marchar?, ¿Por qué le había escondido las llaves?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	9. La despedida

**Capítulo 9: La despedida**

Al caer la tarde la morena regresó a la casa. Rachel abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara enfurecida de Santana López.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? – pregunta la latina con las llaves en las manos. Rachel no daba crédito, e intentó actuar de la mejor manera posible, aunque sus nervios le jugaran una mala pasada.

- Unas llaves, Santana. – dijo Rachel mientras se quitaba su bufanda y la dejaba en el perchero, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, no se había llevado su chaqueta, "¿Cómo he sido tan tonta?"

- Ya lo sé, Rachel, no me tomes el pelo, no estoy para tus actuaciones de diva de Broadway…

- Santana, hay una explicación lógica.

- Pues ya estás tardando en explicármela.

- Pero primero cálmate. – Rachel estaba asustada.

- No Rachel, no me calmo, no puedo calmarme.

- Santana, fui ayer a hablar con el jefe de aquel bar, y me… me dio las llaves y luego… - Rachel no podía hablar, no podía contarle lo que le había dicho.

- …¿Y luego qué?

- No puedo Santana…

- Vamos, déjate de tonterías Rachel, ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que no me fiara de ti, que no eres una buena persona. – Rachel no podía ni mirarla a la cara.

- Oh claro, y tu te lo creíste…

- No, Santana no me lo creí, solo… dudaba.

- Como si eso arreglara algo.

- ¿Cómo quiere que no dude? No te dejas conocer, no se nada sobre ti.

- Te explique mi historia Rachel, ¿Cómo tienes tanta cara de decirme ahora que no sabes nada sobre ti?

- Ya lo sé, sé que me lo contaste, pero… él me dijo que había más historia, que no era solo lo que tú me contaste. Y bueno…

- Sí, se como sigue la historia, hoy has ido a hablar con él, porque no te fiabas de lo que te había contado, entonces te has olvidado el abrigo en casa, ¿te a gustado la historia, verdad? Es divertida. – Santana hablaba con rabia, rencor y tristeza a la vez.

- No. No es divertida, pero, ¿Qué derecho tienes de ponerte así?, me mentiste Santana, me dijiste que desde un principio él te había obligado, ¿Qué derecho tienes ahora de enfadarte?

- Ninguno. Ya sé que te mentí, ¿crees que es fácil explicar lo que pasó de verdad? No, no se lo he contado a nadie, y, ¿no esperabas que en 2 semanas te contara todo lo que me pasó, verdad? No tenía derecho a mentirte, pero si hubieras esperado a conocerme… yo misma te lo habría explicado todo, es cierto, mátame por lo que le hice, le mentí a él, le dije que le quería cuando era mentira, le dije que era suya cuando en realidad ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar con él, solo por dinero, sí, lo hice, quizás eso me convierta en una puta, ¿Y sabes? de todo esto, lo que más me duele, es que tu te creas que lo soy, me duele que ahora no puedas verme como realmente soy. No busco el dinero de la gente, pero lo necesitaba, y tu lo sabes, porque te lo expliqué, pero ahora ya no puedes crearme, ¿es cierto o no? – el silencio de Rachel se clavó en el corazón de la latina. – Bien, vaya… no lo puedo soportar, ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara… me voy, ya tengo mis llaves, me hubiera gustado que esto no acabara así, no de esta manera. Espero que tengas suerte y no me vuelvas a ver.

Con las llaves en la mano, la latina pegó un portazo que quedó gravado en los oídos de Rachel. La morena no conseguía contener sus lágrimas, ni siquiera había mirado a los ojos a la latina antes de su marcha, se había marchado de la peor manera posible, "¿Por qué he hecho esto?, claro que confío en ella, ¿lo hago, verdad?"

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Rachel despertó de su sueño, más bien, de su pesadilla, había soñado con Santana, había recordado como la encontró tirada en el suelo, los buenos momentos que pasaron y por último, logró ver la cara que puso Santana al marcharse, la tristeza de su mirada y el odio a si misma, y eso era lo que más le dolía a Rachel.

Ese mal sueño no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Los días se hacían largos sin los silencios de Santana, era duro no tenerla al lado, Rachel no había tenido una amiga desde el instituto. Se sentía hundida, y sola, muy sola.

Por otra parta Santana se encontraba aún peor, si se podía, que Rachel. Se tumbaba en su habitación y podían pasar horas, que ella no se movía, miraba al techo y pensaba en su decisión, en la manera en la que se marchó, en lo triste que eran los días sin la compañía de Rachel Berry, la hundía más, pensar en lo que Rachel creía de ella, pensar que de verdad Rachel creyera que era una interesada con todas las personas. Las lágrimas ahogadas recorrían la cara de Santana, mientras ella pensaba en Rachel.

Pasaron semanas, y ninguna de las dos salió de su casa, se pasaban el día en pijama, Santana veía _Funny Girl_ cada día, para recordar la voz de Rachel mientras comentaba lo perfecta que era Barbra.

Rachel se sentaba en el sofá y se preparaba unos cereales por la mañana, y pasaba las horas viendo la tele y comiendo, nunca había comido tanto.

* * *

Una mañana Santana se despertó con el pie derecho, y después de muchos días, salió a la calle, cada paso le recordaba la voz de Rachel explicándole mil y una historias de su carrera en Broadway, aunque siempre la mandara a callar, lo echaba de menos, la hacía sentir menos sola, tenía una amiga.

Paseo por la calle y volvió a aquel teatro que tantos recuerdos le traía (tanto buenos como malos), era un lugar especial, le gustara o no.

Comió en un McDonalds, y cuando miraba a todas esas personas con una amiga, o con su pareja volvía a recordar a Rachel. Se imaginaba a ella y a Rachel comiendo algo en aquel lugar, riendo mientras se contaba historias antiguas del instituto, se imaginaba una vida feliz siendo amiga de Rachel, pasando buenos momentos con ella, recordando su pasado con una sonrisa en vez de con asco. Y por mucho que se empeñara, eso es lo que quería en realidad, a eso es a lo que le tenía miedo, a echarla de menos, y ahora que estaba lejos de ella, la necesitaba más, justo lo contrario de lo que ella intentaba.

Comió lo más deprisa que pudo, y salió de ahí, no tenía ganas de angustiarse más.

* * *

Un compañero de la compañía de teatro de Rachel fue a visitarla, algo que tomó por sorpresa a la morena.

La puerta sonó y la cara de Rachel finalmente volvió a mostrar un rostro feliz, obviamente porque ella pensaba que la persona que estaría al otro lado de la puerta sería Santana, así que con toda la energía del mundo, abrió la puerta, y su cara se volvió triste nuevamente al ver a Tom en frente suyo.

- Vaya, sé que no soy Brad Pitt pero no pensaba que te diera tanto asco.

- No digas tonterías Tom, pasa, ¿quieres un café?

- Vale, acabo de comer y me vendrá bien.

- ¿Comer?, ¿Pero que hora es?

- Rachel son las 2 del medio día, ¿es que no has comido nada?

- No. Pensaba que era más pronto. Pero vaya, no tengo hambre.

- Deberías comer algo… - Rachel asintió desde la cocina, pero no se preparó nada. Volvió con el café de Tom al sofá.

- Siéntate Tom. ¿Qué quieres, porque has venido? – dijo, con un tono neutro.

- Bien, estamos preocupados por ti, no sales, no vienes a ensayos, no te vemos, hace una semana que no sales de tu casa Rachel, eso no es bueno.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No voy a ensayos porque ya me lo sé perfectamente, y puedo ensayar en mi estudio, no tengo problemas con eso.

- Lo sé, pero deberías hacer un poco de vida social.

- Bueno, tengo derecho a tener una semana propia, para mis cosas y solo para mí.

- Ya, ya, pero… eso no es lo que pasa realmente, ¿Verdad? Hay problemas, lo noto en tu mirada, estás triste, y tú siempre derrochas alegría y energía…

- A veces las personas alegres tenemos días malos.

- Días, pero no semanas.

- O sí. El caso es que… no te incumbe.

- Sé que no tengo porqué meterme, pero si tienes problemas, o pasa algo malo, puedes contármelo. – Rachel asintió. – por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu amiga, esa tan guapa?

- Esta de viaje. Creo que estará mucho tiempo sin volver. – esas palabras rompían el corazón de Rachel en mil pedazos.

- Pues que mal… se te veía muy feliz cuando ella estaba aquí, quizás deberías pedirle que volviera antes. – Rachel pronuncio un "ojala" seco, que Tom no pudo oír.

- Sí, le tendré que pedir que vuelva lo antes posible.

- Estarías más feliz, y parece que a ella si le contarías lo que te pasa.

- Posiblemente… - la mirada de Rachel quedó perdida en el suelo.

- Bueno… cambiando de tema, he conocido a un chico guapísimo, ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que también es gay. – Rachel solo pudo sonreír.

- Espero que con este te salga bien y no como el último.

- Gracias Rachel, me marcho, gracias por el café, te dejo sola, creo que no es a mi a quien necesitas en estos momentos. Cuídate, y pásate por el teatro un día de estos, todos echamos de menos tu sonrisa radiante.

- Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

Tom cerró la puerta y Rachel volvió a su hoyo de soledad.

* * *

Cuando ya había caído la noche, Santana se vio con fuerzas de salir.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un lugar como ese, era todo algo extraño para ella en esos momentos, cuando estaba con el jefe de su bar, se pasaba las noches que tenía libres en aquel antro, un lugar para satisfacer sus necesidades. De tantas noches que había pasado allí ya se conocía a casi todas las chicas que trabajaban ahí, pero la que más le gustaba era una morena de estatura mediana. Para Santana no era más que otra chica con la que poder acostarse una noche, aunque la consideraba la más guapa del local, pero la chica había llegado a sentir cosas más fuertes por Santana, cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, su cara se llenó de alegría.

- Hola Santana, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la morena la saludo con dos besos en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué crees que me puede traer por aquí? – dijo Santana bromeando.

- Ah no sé… quizás solo quieras hablar… - la morena sentía una alegría inmensa de volver a verla.

- Ahora mismo, lo que menos quiero, es hablar.

- Bien, voy a ver cual es la habitación que no está ocupada, ves eligiendo la chica.

- No tengo que elegir, ya lo sabes. No te hagas la despistada, _siempre_ te elegiré a ti. – la cara de la morena quedó totalmente roja.

Santana esperaba mientras Mandy (la chica morena) iba a buscar una habitación libre.


	10. No te marches

**Capítulo 10: No te marches.**

- Pasa, esta está libre. – le dice Mandy mientras la latina entraba en aquella habitación.

Santana sacó el dinero y lo dejó en la mesa. Parece ser que todas las habitaciones son iguales, las sábanas rojas y el dosel también rojo de la última habitación en la que había estado eran iguales. Mandy la invita a tumbarse en la cama y la latina lo hace.

- Santana, no cobro por adelantado, me puedes dar el dinero después. O si no, no me des nada, no quiero cobrarte.

- Da igual, así luego puedo marcharme sin prisas. Y claro que me vas a cobrar.

- Está bien.

Las manos de Mandy, quien sentía algo por la latina, se movían por el cuerpo de Santana. Ella estaba pensando en sus cosas, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin poder sentir las manos de Mandy. La latina sabía que Mandy sentía algo por ella, y no pretendía herirla, porque aunque no sintiera nada con ella, le tenía un gran aprecio.

- Si no me gustaras tanto no dejaría que me utilizaras. – le dice Mandy mientras le besa el cuello.

- Lo siento, herirte no es mi intención…

- Lo sé.

Santana comenzó a tocar los brazos de Mandy, para hacerla sentir querida, pero ni eso era suficiente.

- No me toques como si fuera ella.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la latina

- No lo sé, eso dímelo tú. – haciendo caso omiso, Santana continuó.

- Jamás la he tocado… de esta forma.

- Pero así es como lo harías.

Los dedos de Mandy entraron en Santana, pero ella no conseguía apartar su mente de Rachel, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En cuanto se dio cuenta de donde se hallaba Mandy, intentó incorporarse, y sentir algo, pero sus pensamientos le jugaron una mala pasada.

- Rachel… - los ojos de Santana continuaban cerrados.

Mandy paró en seco, le dolía escuchar el nombre de otra en boca de la latina que la traía loca. Al darse cuenta del error, Santana abrió los ojos.

- Lo siento, no pretendía…

- ¿Quién es Rachel?

- Una desconocida que conocía muy bien… - Santana volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

- ¿La quieres?

- No lo sé. – y lo cierto es que era verdad, todavía no sabía lo que sentía por Rachel, lo único que sabía, era que _necesitaba a su amiga._

- ¿La has perdido? – la pregunta de Mandy hizo que una lágrima cayera de los ojos de la latina.

- Sí.

- ¿La necesitas?

- Sí. Mucho.

- Entonces ve a buscarla.

- ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón.

- Por que si no, no podrás ser feliz.

- No puedo, es demasiado tarde.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde.

- Gracias, Mandy. – un último beso en la mejilla hace que Mandy consiga sonreír.

Santana se levanta y vuelve a sonreír a la morena. Le debe mucho.

* * *

Esa mañana la latina deseaba no salir de su cama en todo el día, pero el terrible timbre sonó, y la obligó a levantarse de la cama. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Rachel. Vestida con su ropa típica, nada nuevo. Santana no estaba preparada para eso, no en ese momento, no estaba preparada para verla tan derepente, tan rápido, no estaba preparada para verla solo un momento y tener que despedirse de ella luego.

- Hola… - saludó Santana.

- Hola, vengo de la ONG niños sin fronteras, mi compañía de teatro estamos ayudando esta semana a la ONG para poder recaudar más fondos para los niños del tercer mundo. – Rachel comenzó con su discurso.

- Rachel basta… - Santana no podía soportarlo.

- La ONG ayuda a niños con cáncer y les da el alimento necesario…

- Rachel, basta, ¡Para ya!

La voz de Rachel se quebró en un momento. Y no consiguió contener la emoción. Se abalanzó sobre Santana y le dio el abrazo más fuerte de toda su vida. Santana, todavía con los brazos quietos en sus caderas y los ojos abiertos, sentía el calor de los brazos de Rachel, ese calor que tanto había necesitado todo ese tiempo. Cuando Rachel por fin se despegó de Santana le dedicó una sonrisa, había sido un momento mágico, único, especial, nada comparado con lo que había sentido antes, había sido el mejor reencuentro de su vida. Lo había necesitado todo este tiempo.

- Lo siento, tendrás que lavarte varias veces. – Rachel usó el sentido del humor para poder romper el hielo. Y por alguna extraña razón Santana se rió, pero no era una risa comprometida, no era una risa por quedar bien, era sincera, y no por la broma que había hecho Rachel, si no por la situación, por lo raro que era todo aquello, por la manera en la que Rachel había reaccionado, y por su propia reacción. - ¿Cómo estás? – Santana no tenía ganas de luchar, no tenía ganas de peleas, no tenía ganas de volver a echarle en cara todo lo que había pasado en su despedida, si así se podía llamar….

- Te necesito Rachel. – Rachel pensó que estaba teniendo una alucinación, pero la cara de preocupación, dolor y tristeza de Santana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Siento todo lo que ha pasado, siento haberme marchado de aquella manera…

- No tienes por que sentir nada, todo fue mi culpa, fui yo… - Santana estaba llorando, pero no quería que Rachel la viera, así que puso sus manos en su cara para poder disimular, pero no podía engañar a Rachel. La morena se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dejando la cabeza de la latina en su pecho y la cabeza de Rachel al costado del cuello de la latina. – San… por favor… no llores.

- He sido una estúpida, una completa estúpida, y tienes derecho a creer lo que quieras sobre mí.

- Lo único que se y creo, es que eres mi amiga, mi única amiga, y que no te quiero perder, _no te puedo perder,_ eres demasiado importante para mí.

* * *

Rachel estaba en casa de Santana, era algo nuevo para ella, nunca la había visto por dentro, ni siquiera la latina le había hablado de ella. Habían pasado la tarde en casa de la latina, sin hablar del tema principal, que eran ellas como amigas, o como lo que fueran, Rachel no había parado de explicarle como iba la obra y Santana por primera vez sonreía mientras la escuchaba. La casa era tan… _Santana._ Se veía su estilo por todas partes, el rojo predominaba en la casa, muchos de los muebles eran rojos… Todo era tan Santana. La latina estaba cansada, así que estaba echada en el sofá, durmiendo, mientras la morena visitaba la casa de Santana. La casa solo contaba con una habitación con cama, las otras estaban llenas de libros y películas, otra con un ordenador y altavoces, era como un estudio hecho por ella misma. Era todo pequeño, se notaba que le había costado conseguir todo eso, pero no era una casa fea, para nada.

Cuando ya lo había visto todo, incluida la habitación de Santana, en la que había encontrado una foto de carnet de ella, tirada en la mesa, fue a ver a Santana, que continuaba dormida profundamente.

- San, es tarde, me voy ya. – la latina al oír su voz, se despertó.

- No te vayas todavía, prepararé algo de comer.

- San son las 2 de la mañana.

- Bueno… tendrás algo de sed, espera. – Santana se disponía a levantarse pero la morena la detuvo.

- No. No quiero nada, gracias. Me voy. – La latina no quería que se marchara, porque no sabía cuando la volvería a ver.

- No te vayas. Quédate, hoy. Por favor. – Santana se abalanzó hacia Rachel y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sentía tanta impotencia que se puso a llorar.

- San… - Rachel no se esperaba esa reacción. Intentaba calmarla, le toca suavemente la nuca para que se relajara, pero los sollozos de Santana cada vez eran más fuertes, por un momento la morena pensó que se quedaría sin aire. - ¿Qué pasa San? No llores… Por favor. – La latina era incapaz de hablar, casi era incapaz de respirar. – Cuéntame que te pasa.

- No te marches. No te vayas. – repetía la latina una y otra vez mientras lloraba.

- Esta bien, no me iré, pero deja de llorar.

- No te vayas.

- No me voy, estoy aquí, contigo. – Rachel no dejó de abrazarla.

Las dos se separaron y Rachel la ayudó a ir a su habitación. La tumbó y la tapó con las mantas. Algunas lágrimas continuaban en la cara de Santana, y la morena se las quitó con un pañuelo que había en la mesita.

- No te marches, cuéntame algo. – la morena comenzó a explicarle su vida, cada día que había pasado lejos de ella, todas sus historias del teatro, hasta le había dicho lo mucho que la había hechado de menos, pero en pocos minutos, cuando miró a Santana, esta ya estaba dormida. Era una imagen tan tierna que la morena sonrió. Se tumbó a su lado, y se quedó dormida.


	11. Una incómoda comida

**Capítulo 11: Una incómoda comida.**

Por la mañana antes de que Santana se despertara, Rachel se marchó, pero antes le dejó una nota para que no se preocupara porque se iban a volver a ver.

La nota decía:

"Volveremos a vernos pronto, no te preocupes cuando menos te lo esperes picaré a tu puerta para molestarte una vez más".

La dejó en la mesa del salón y se largó de allí, con su abrigo, que ya no le acompañaría mucho tiempo más porque la primavera estaba a punto de llegar.

La latina se despertó deseando ver a la morena por alguna parte, pero no estaba, ni en la cama, ni en el sofá de la habitación, ni en el salón, definitivamente se había ido, pero mientras caminaba por el salón, en busca de la morena, Santana encontró el papel que Rachel le había dejado escrito en la mesa. Lo leyó y no pudo contener una pequeña risita de alegría.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad y nunca pensó que la culpable de dicha felicidad sería la mismísima Rachel Berry a la que tanto _odiaba._

Santana desayunó esa mañana fuera de casa, en un bar al que estaba acostumbrada a ir, ya que servían sus ensaimadas favoritas, y un café exquisito. Pensaba en todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, como Rachel se había quedado con ella, como la había apoyado, y lo mucho que la había extrañado, desde que estuvo con Brittany no se sentía tan completa, y eso le hacía ponerse nerviosa, no le gustaba sentir esas cosas nuevamente, no le gustaba sentirse ilusionada ni llena de esperanza, Rachel le había devuelto la estabilidad a su vida, pero no le gustaba nada de nada, aunque no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos, sabía que tarde o temprano esa amistad derivaría en algo más, se conocía, y no podía resistirse a la sonrisa de Rachel Berry. Por el momento lo único que quería es que la morena estuviera con ella más tiempo. Así que decidió llamarla para que las dos comieran juntas. 4 llamadas perdidas y Rachel no había contestado ninguna. "¿Será que no me quiere volver a ver?, ¿Habrá notado algo raro?, ¿Solo me ayudó el otro día porque le di pena?, Quizás no quiera ser mi amiga… Y yo aquí llamándola, oh dios mío seguro que piensa que soy una pesada, me estoy convirtiendo en una Rachel Berry 2.0, que duro es ser yo." Justo en el momento en el que se acabó el café que una amable camarera le había servido hacía 3 minutos, una luz roja apareció en su móvil. "Rachel" fue lo primero que pensó al verlo. Tenía un Whatsapp, efectivamente, era de Rachel.

- "Lo siento ahora no te puedo llamar, ¿algo va mal?, ¿Qué ocurre?"

- "¿Estás ocupada?, me apetecía comer contigo" – eso había sonado demasiado amable para ser Santana.

- "Oh, vaya… que sorpresa. No, no tengo planes, pero estoy con mi amigo Robert, ¿no te importaría que viniera con nosotras?, no puedo dejarle sola". – "como no, Rachel la altruista." Pensó Santana al ver el mensaje de Rachel. "Perfecto, planazo con Robert, no me imagino nada mejor" se decía irónicamente a ella misma.

- "No importa, puede venir. Nos vemos luego Rachel."

- "De acuerdo, luego nos vemos Santana, pero espera, no me has dicho donde comemos".

- "¿A que hora estás libre?"

- "A la una estamos libres". – "_estamos, _de acuerdo."

- "Pues a la una me paso por el teatro y ya pensamos los _tres_ donde comer."

- "Perfecto, nos vemos."

- "Chao".

Eran todavía las diez, así que todavía le quedaban tres horas.

* * *

Fueron las 3 horas más largas de la vida de Santana, paseó por el Times Square y vio ropa realmente bonita, a partir de ahora, el negro solo sería un color complementario para ella, vestiría con el rojo que tanto la caracterizó en el instituto, en cuanto consiguiera un trabajo. Aprovechó para buscar un trabajo también, no quería volver a pisar un bar de mala muerte, pero caminando, encontró un cartel, de camarera, "se busca camarera para este _restaurante"_, la idea le gustó, pero pensó que lo mejor sería pensarlo y consultarlo con la almohada y luego volver si quisiera el trabajo.

* * *

Santana estaba en la puerta del teatro a la una en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Rachel y su amigo no aparecían. Aunque no sabía como iba a reaccionar al verla sonreír por él. Al poco rato Rachel y Robert salieron del teatro, iban hablando y riendo recordando anécdotas de la obra. Santana se moría de celos, y no comprendía porque.

- Hola Santana. – A Rachel se le iluminó la cara al verla, se saludaron con dos besos en la mejilla. – Este es Robert. – el amigo de Rachel también saluda a la latina con dos besos.

- Hola Robert, encantada. – Santana intentaba parecer lo más cordial posible, aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de que él estuviera ahí.

- Bueno, vamos a comer, que tengo la tripa vacía. – Rachel intentaba animar el ambiente, porque notaba un cierto distanciamiento por parte de Santana. Por otra parte, Robert siempre había sido amigo de Rachel, pero nunca se había sentido atraído por ella, en cambio, desde el primer momento en el que vio a la latina, se quedó encantado con ella.

Mientras caminaban en busca de un restaurante bueno, Rachel y Robert hablaban entre ellos, Santana estaba caminando delante, sola, y los otros dos cotilleaban cosas sobre famosos de Broadway, hasta que Robert cambió de tema.

- Y bueno, Rachel. ¿Santana está libre?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- No sé, me gusta, es una mujer muy guapa, y tiene algo especial. – "lo sé" pensó Rachel. Unos celos irracionales comenzaron a aparecer en la diva de Broadway.

- Bueno… lo siento pero ella no es para ti.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿insinúas que no le puedo gustar?

- Dejando a un lado tu chulería… a ella no le gustan los chicos.

- Conmigo puede cambiar.

- No.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Rachel? Desde que te estoy hablando de ella estás insoportable.

- Es solo que… no la molestes.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? Puedo gustarle, ya lo verás.

- No la agobies Robert, no le gustarás.

- Ya veremos.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, ni le hagas hacer nada que ella no quiera.

- No haré eso.

Rachel, enfadada, adelantó unos pasos, para hablar con Santana, no soportaba hablar con Robert sobre la latina.

- Santana, comeremos aquí. Estoy segura que te gustará. – La latina al verla sin Robert al lado, se alegró infinitamente.

- ¿Comida mexicana? Me gusta. Aquí me parece bien.

Los tres entraron y se sentaron, pidieron su comida y se pusieron a hablar, más bien, Robert comenzó a entablar conversación con Santana.

- Y bueno, Santana, ¿De donde eres?

- Soy hispana, como podrás comprobar.

- ¿En que trabajas?

- No estoy trabajando ahora mismo. – la incomodidad de Santana se notaba cada vez más. Rachel echaba miraditas a Robert para que se callara pero este estaba demasiado pendiente de la latina.

- ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

- Cantar y las chicas.

- ¿Cantas? – Robert intentó olvidar la mención de "las chicas".

- Sí, en mis ratos libres.

- ¿Nunca has estado con ningún chico? – Rachel le pegó en el brazo, para que cerrara la boca. – Au. No me pegues.

- Sí, en mi adolescencia, pero ahora… ni tocarlos.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No te gustaría volver a probarlo?

- No.

- Quizás no hayas probado el correcto.

Santana, cansada de la situación, se levanta y se va al lavabo.

- Maldita sea, te dije que no la agobiaras, ¿y que es lo primero que haces? ¡Molestarla! – Rachel estaba muy cabreada con Robert.

- ¡Diablos Rachel! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

- Es mi amiga, y la conozco, no quiero que la agobies.

- ¡Actúas como si fuera tuya, como si no quisieras que nadie se acercara a ella! – Rachel se llevó una sorpresa, el comentario de Robert la había dejado de piedra. Solo consiguió abrir la boca y se marchó al lavabo.

* * *

Santana se encontraba limpiándose la cara. Rachel se acerca a ella y coloca su mano en el hombro de la latina.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Siento esta situación, no pensaba que se pondría así de pesado…

- No te disculpes, está todo bien contigo, es solo que… me he agobiado mucho, no me gustan los tíos por cosas como está…

- Ya le he dicho que te gustaban las chicas pero él me ha dicho que quizás con él puedas cambiar… - Rachel se rió al recordar la frase de Robert. Y Santana también lo hizo, aunque la risa duró poco.

- No quiero cambiar Rachel, estoy bien como estoy.

- No tienes que cambiar, pero tienes que saber que muchos chicos se te acercarán de esta manera, y intentarán cosas contigo… - Rachel apartó un mechón de pelo que la latina tenía en la cara. – eres preciosa… y eso es lo normal, tendrás que acostumbrarte…

- Yo no quiero que se acerque ningún chico… - un impulso entró en Santana, que se acercaba más y más a la boca de Rachel, ya que las dos se habían quedado petrificadas mirándose.

Y justo unos segundos antes de que sus labios se rozaran, Robert abrió la puerta del lavabo.

- Chicas, vámonos. – por suerte, cuando Robert entró, giró la cara ya que una chica muy atractiva pasaba por detrás suyo, y no pudo ver la situación en la que las dos chicas se encontraban.

- Ssssí, vámonos. – Rachel estaba paralizada, no podía entender nada, no sabía que pensar, no sabía como actuar, no podía mirar a Santana a la cara. En ese momento, Santana sentía un nudo en el estómago, no sabía si estaba contenta o triste, estaba realmente confusa, "¿de verdad me gusta Rachel Berry?". Santana caminaba detrás de Robert y Rachel en el trayecto del lavabo a la salida.

- Bueno, yo me voy, ya es tarde. Adiós. – Santana no se despidió con dos besos, quería salir corriendo de ahí como fuera.

- Adiós. – pronunció Robert. Cuando ya se hubo marchado, Robert le preguntó a Rachel lo que había pasado. – Y bien… ¿Cómo está? ¿La he molestado mucho?

- Eh… sí… bueno… no sé Robert… simplemente… déjala en paz… te puedo asegurar que no le gustas.

- Bien, pues… tranquila no me volveré a acercar a ella. No la molestaré más. Toda para ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto?

- Lo sabes muy bien.

* * *

Robert acompañó a Rachel hasta su casa, durante el viaje no pronunciaron palabra, se despidieron como dos personas que se acaban de conocer, y después, Robert se marchó.


	12. Un mismo sentimiento

**Capítulo 12: Un mismo sentimiento. **

Rachel no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo, lo recordaba todo borroso, como si de un sueño se tratase, solo recordaba a medias la cara de Santana al acercarse más y más a ella. No podía negarse a ella misma que tenía unas ganas inmensas de que la latina hubiera continuado.

Santana estaba en una nube, cada vez se daba más cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por Rachel era más que física, ya no podía continuar negando lo que sentía por Rachel.

Rachel conocía lo suficientemente a Santana como para saber que ella no sería la que apareciera de nuevo, se ausentaría hasta que la morena se acercara nuevamente a ella.

* * *

Así que decidió dar el paso ella misma, sin avisarla, simplemente sorprenderla.

Apreció por la noche en la puerta de la latina a los tres días después de lo que había pasado.

Lo que menos se esperaba en esos momentos la latina es que Rachel Berry estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Lo único que pudo hacer es abrir la boca y con mucho esfuerzo, pronunciar un "hola" que Rachel casi no pudo oír.

Rachel vestía con un vestido negro corto, y muy apretado, estaba maquillada y con unos tacones de aguja bastante altos.

- Hola, Santana. – Rachel intentaba actuar (como muy bien ella sabía) como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal entre ellas. – Vístete – Santana estaba con una camiseta de estar por casa y un pantalón de chándal.

- ¿Qué me vista? ¿Para qué?

- Hoy, tú y yo, nos vamos por ahí.

- ¿Qué? – Santana no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Y era algo normal, porque Rachel tenía la manía de explicar todo a su velocidad, como si la otra persona ya supiera de lo que hablaba.

- Venga, vístete, no tengo toda la noche para esperarte.

Santana todavía sin entender nada, asintió, y se fue a vestir.

Mientras Santana se vestía, Rachel encendió la tele para poder distraerse con algo, como si estuviera en su casa, no sabía porque pero sentía esa confianza.

Cuando hubo pasado una hora, la puerta de la habitación de Santana se abrió, y a Rachel se le cortó la respiración.

La latina estaba guapísima, tacones altos, un vestido rojo como los que solía vestir en el instituto para el día del baile, pero aún más corto, estaba maquillada, y estaba preciosa. Eso es lo que Rachel pensaba.

* * *

- Vaya… - Rachel no supo que más decir, tenía los ojos abiertos como dos naranjas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy muy fea? ¿Debería ponerme un vestido más largo? – Santana estaba preocupada con su imagen, y Rachel no entendía porque.

- No. Estás… estás… e-estás muy guapa. – Rachel intentó quitar su cara de asombro por una sonrisa.

- Gracias. No te lo había dicho… pero tu también. – Rachel sonrió.

Las dos marcharon en el coche de Rachel, primero la llevó a un restaurante. Y le pagó la cena.

- De verdad que no es necesario, Rachel. Puedo pagarlo yo.

- No, hoy invito yo. – Rachel le guiñó un ojo y Santana se puso como un tomate. Por suerte Rachel no la vio.

- Gracias, te debo una cena.

- Ya me devolverás el favor.

* * *

- Y bueno… ¿ya has encontrado trabajo?

- Sí. Justo ayer me llamaron para decirme que me habían cogido.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Es un bar musical. Pero no es nada como el otro bar. Es diferente, el ambiente… es un lugar familiar, no cierran a las tantas de la noche, me pagan bien y podré cantar.

- Es genial Santana, me alegro mucho por ti, te merecías algo así.

- Gracias, Rachel. De verdad, no se como te voy a agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo por mi. – Rachel no respondió.

La morena levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta, y un camarero se acercó a la mesa.

- La cuenta, por favor.

- Si te traigo la cuenta, ¿tú me das tu teléfono? – el camarero estaba intentando ligar con Rachel, y a Santana no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- No, lo siento, no estoy libre. – El camarero, se fue a por la cuenta, y dejó el tema.

- ¿No estás libre? – Preguntó Santana, sorprendida.

- Sí, claro que lo estoy, pero paso de tíos como estos. Me dan asco. – Santana sonrió.

El camarero llegó con la cuenta, sin pronunciar palabra, Rachel dejó el dinero exacto, y las dos salieron del restaurante.

* * *

- Bien, ¿y ahora qué? – preguntó Santana.

- Ahora queda lo mejor. Nos vamos por ahí, a bailar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde me vas a llevar Rachel?

- Tranquila, que ahí hay de todo.

- Está bien, pero lo hago por ti.

- Gracias Santana, ya verás que nos lo pasaremos muy bien. – Rachel estaba muy contenta de que Santana hubiera aceptado.

* * *

Después de un par de calles, llegaron a un local. Unas cuantas luces que se movían en el techo, en diferentes direcciones, chicas y chicos bailando sin control, música a tope, y vasos tirados hasta en el suelo.

- Vamos, anímate. – le decía Rachel a la latina mientras comenzaba a bailar.

- Necesito una copa.

- Está bien, te acompaño.

Se acercaron a la barra y las dos se pidieron un cubata de Vodka.

- ¿Lo queréis cargado?

- Sí. – respondieron las dos a la vez.

Un chico se acercó a Santana por el lado.

- Yo te invito. – le dijo a Santana en el oído. Los celos de Rachel comenzaron a brotar.

- Invita a mi amiga también.

- De acuerdo. - el chico puso mala cara pero aceptó.

El chico pagó los dos cubatas y Santana se alejó de él.

La latina se giró y se puso a bailar con Rachel, con bastante distancia. Las dos estaban bebiéndose su cubata, y no decían nada, solo bailaban mientras la música sonaba.

El chico se acercó por la espalda, y comenzó a bailar detrás de Santana, acercándose mucho a ella, Santana puso mala cara, y viendo que el chico no paraba se giró.

- ¿Puedes parar?

- Me debes algo. Te he pagado un cubata, a ti a tu amiga.

- No me has dicho que hubiera una condición.

- Esperaba que lo supieras.

- Pues no. Así que aléjate de mí.

- Vamos, no te hagas la chica dura, porque no tienes pinta de eso. – Rachel, no podía continuar escuchando las estupideces de aquel tío.

- Eh, vete a molestar a otra.

- Métete en tus asuntos, enana.

- Me meto en lo que quiero, y quiero que te vayas de aquí.

- No me puedes obligar. – Rachel se acercó al chico, y le pegó en la cara.

- ¿Pero qué haces, loca? – Rachel estaba segura que, de haber sido ella un chico, le hubiera devuelto el golpe.

- Vete de aquí. – le repitió la latina.

- Estáis las dos locas. Y tú – señalando a Santana. – defiéndete tu misma, y no dejes que lo haga tu novia. – el chico se alejó de las dos, y se fue a buscar otra chica que quisiera algo con él.

Las horas pasaban y Santana y Rachel ya iban por el quinto cubata. Ninguna era ya consciente de lo que hacía. Se pusieron a bailar, esta vez, más cerca la una de la otra. Y en un descuido, Rachel se giró y Santana ya no estaba. Fue a buscarla por todo el local, y cuando la encontró, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. No podía respirar y toda la alegría que le había dado el alcohol, se volvió tristeza.

Santana estaba besando a otra chica, algo más alta que Rachel, rubia, con pechos más grandes, y más guapa que ella.

* * *

Rachel no sabía que hacer, estaba apunto de romper a llorar, pero entonces, cuando Rachel estaba casi enfrente de ellas, Santana se separó de la chica y se giró, vio a Rachel mirando, paralizada, con tristeza en el rostro, y los ojos vidriosos.

Santana no sabía muy bien como interpretar eso, pero cuando vio la cara de Rachel, el mundo se le cayó encima. Se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó fuertemente. Rachel continuaba paralizada, sin habla, con los brazos caídos.

- No te encontraba.

- ¿Seguro que me estabas buscando? – pudo decir Rachel, enfadada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rachel?

- Vuelve con ella, te está esperando. – seguía enfadada.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

- No lo estoy.

- Aunque no lo creas, te conozco para saber si estás enfadada o no lo estás.

- Déjame Santana, vuelve con ella. – y en voz baja, para que la latina no pudiera oírlo dijo: - ella es mucho mejor que yo.

Santana se acercó a la chica a la que había besado y le dijo algo al oído. La chica inmediatamente miró a Rachel. La latina se alejó nuevamente de la chica para volver al lado de Rachel.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Nada, déjalo.

- ¿Por qué me ha mirado?

- Rachel, déjalo.

- Vale. – Rachel estaba realmente herida.

- Vámonos de aquí, Rachel.

- No, todavía no. – Rachel miraba hacia todos los lados, esta que encontró a un chico que la estaba mirando.

Se acercó a él, y le comenzó a bailar, muy cerca, tan cerca que no pasaba el aire entre ellos. Mientras bailaban, los ojos de Rachel estaban fijos en Santana, restregándole el dolor que sentía y lo que estaba haciendo. Santana sintió la misma impotencia que Rachel había sentido al ver a la latina besarse con aquella rubia. Justo en el momento en el que los ojos de Santana se volvieron vidriosos, Rachel se giró, y besó al chico, con toda la rabia que sentía, de una manera casi agresiva. Santana no podía aguantar esa situación y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar, giró la cara e intentó no ver a Rachel besarse con aquel chico.

Rachel se alejó del chico y volvió con Santana, sin mirarla a la cara, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y salieron de aquel local. Se subieron al coche, y Santana giró la cara hacia la ventanilla del coche, para que Rachel no pudiera ver sus lágrimas. Rachel intentaba no pensar en nada mientras conducía, pero su dolor era superior a todo. Llegaron a casa de Santana, y cuando Santana abrió la puerta, Rachel se giró, dispuesta a marcharse.

- Espera, no te vayas. – Santana no supo ni como consiguió el valor de decirle eso.

* * *

Santana y Rachel entraron, y Rachel se sentó en el sofá, Santana también. El silencio invadió el salón. Y de un momento a otro, Santana se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Allí se quedó, no quería que Rachel la viera llorar, pero Rachel se acercó a la puerta.

Santana estaba sentada en la puerta, pero por dentro de su habitación, sin poder parar de llorar, Rachel escuchó los llantos de Santana, y se sentó en el suelo, justo al otro lado de la puerta, y rompió a llorar ella también.

- Santana, ¿Qué pasa? Abre la puerta.

- No. No quiero que me veas así. No pienso abrir la puerta.

- Pues me quedaré aquí toda la noche, hasta que abras.

- Déjame Rachel.

- No te pienso dejar así. Ábrete, déjame conocerte. No quiero que estés así.

- No lo entenderías. – la voz entre cortada de Santana hacía a Rachel infeliz.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Inténtalo, al menos.

- Es complicado.

- Te puedo ayudar.

- No lo creo.

- Inténtalo, maldita sea Santana, ¡dímelo!

- ¿Rachel de verdad no te das cuenta?, ¿de verdad no ves lo que pasa? No puedo, no puedo aguantar verte con otra persona. – la respiración de Rachel volvió a pararse, su corazón latía más deprisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. Te he visto ahí, restregándote con ese gilipollas, besándolo… y me he querido morir. – la latina escuchó la risita de Rachel. - ¿Te hace gracia? Porque te puedo asegurar que a mi ninguna, no se que coño me pasa en la cabeza, no se porque tengo estos celos, este dolor, no lo entiendo.

- Yo si.

- ¿Tu si que?  
- Yo si que lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a entender?

- Porque yo he sentido lo mismo. – Santana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. –…cuando te he visto con esa chica… creía que me moría, no podía moverme, se me paró el corazón. Mira Santana, no se que narices significa eso, pero siento algo por ti, y parece que tu también sientes algo por mi. No se lo que es, quizás esté confundida, o quizás no, nunca me ha gustado una chica pero… eso puede haber cambiado… no se… - mientras Rachel continuaba con su discurso, Santana se levantó, abrió la puerta, rápidamente se agachó y cortando las palabras de la morena, la besó. Lentamente, pero con mucha pasión, Rachel cogió de la cintura a Santana ya que estaba agachada, y sin darse cuenta como, Santana acabó en las piernas de Rachel. Rachel continuaba con las manos en la cadera de la latina, y las manos de Santana se encontraban en el cuello de la morena. Un beso se enlazaba con otro, y así sucesivamente, 1 minutos se convirtieron en 5 y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya había pasado media hora. Todavía con los ojos cerrados las dos se separaron. Santana rápidamente se levantó y volvió a la habitación. Rachel, sin poder reaccionar se quedó en el suelo. Santana cerró la puerta, parecía algo avergonzada. Y cuando Rachel volvió a la realidad, se fue al sofá, a tumbarse, se quedó dormida pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

**FIN**

* * *

_Siento mucho no haber actualizado el fic, pero es que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente, espero ahora, poder sacar tiempo para continuarlo, espero que me disculpéis (:_


	13. Como si nada hubiera pasado

**Capítulo 13: Como si nada hubiera pasado. **

Rachel olió una última vez la manta con la que se había tapado la noche anterior, todavía tenía restos del pintalabios de Santana en su boca, se relamió una vez más y volvió a recordar con una sonrisa lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lentamente su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y cada vez más. Con toda la energía que tenía se levantó del sofá y se miró en el espejo que la latina tenía en el salón. La marca de pintalabios llevaba hasta el cuello, Rachel se tocó el cuello con las manos y cerró los ojos, volviendo a recordar la noche anterior, con la mayor de sus sonrisas. En esos momentos no pensaba ni en lo raro de la situación.

Por otra parte Santana también se había despertado pero no se decidía a salir de la habitación, sabía lo que Rachel esperaba y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a dárselo. La cobardía volvió a florecer en Santana. _No podía _quererla. No quería volver a sufrir, y sabía, o más bien, pensaba, que si comenzaba algo, lo que fuera, con Rachel, esta, algún día se cansaría y se daría cuenta que en realidad solo era uno más de sus caprichos, y Santana no estaba en condiciones de que le volvieran a romper el corazón.

Sabía que en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad y salir de la habitación, pero estaba intentando atrasarlo lo más posible.

Justo en el momento en el que oyó como la puerta se cerraba. La latina, confiada en que Rachel ya se habría marchado, y no la volvería a ver al menos en tres días, salió de la habitación y se fue a tomar su desayuno a la cocina como cada día. Media hora más tarde, la puerta volvió a cerrarse, esta vez, alguien entró, y por supuesto, está había sido Rachel.

Rachel miró hacía la habitación de la latina y vio la puerta abierta, rápidamente, pronunció un "buenos días" con una sonrisa en la cara, que fue contestado con un "buenos días" de lo más normal, cualquiera diría que la noche anterior, esas dos chicas se habían besado. Rachel dejó las ensaimadas que había comprado en la mesa y se acercó a la cara de Santana, para darle un beso, la latina rápidamente agachó la mirada y siguió comiéndose sus cereales, Rachel se sorprendió pero intentó actuar con la mayor normalidad posible. Definitivamente era imposible entender a Santana, cuando parecía que quería una cosa, hacía algo para hacerla pensar lo contrario. Rachel se sentó en frente de la latina mientras comía la ensaimada que había traído para ella, y otra para Santana.

- Esta es para ti.

- Vale. Gracias. – le dijo la latina sin tener el valor de mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Y bueno… que tal has dormido?

- Bien. ¿Tú? – Santana no podía mirarla, se sentía fatal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía mirarla y que no se le cayera la cara de vergüenza.

- …Bueno, no he podido dormir casi…

- Vaya…

Rachel no tenía ganas de forzar la situación, así que recogió la leche y dejó el bol de Santana en el lavaplatos. Las dos se fueron al salón, Santana se sentó rápidamente, pero Rachel se quedó de pie.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Como quieras.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

- Eso es un como quieras.

- Está bien… bueno… me quedaré. – Rachel no era de las que tiraban la toalla a la primera.

* * *

No se dirigieron la palabra en toda la comida, luego Rachel salió a dar un paseo, Santana esperaba que no volviera, pero al cabo de un par de horas, Rachel apareció con un bol de palomitas y un DVD en la mano.

- He ido a dar un paseo y he topado con una tienda de DVDs, pensé que te apetecería ver una película conmigo, ¿sí?

- Vale. – Rachel no conseguía que Santana actuara con normalidad.

Rachel puso la película y durante las dos horas que duraba, ninguna se movió, ni siquiera escuchaban como respiraban una y la otra. Las dos sentían como si estuvieran solas, no hablaron durante toda la película, ni siquiera para comentar una acción.

Después de la película, Rachel llevó el bol de palomitas a la basura, ya que era de cartón, y lo tiró, al volver, llevaba una botella de JB en la mano. Y en la otra, una fanta de naranja.

- ¿Qué haces con eso, Rachel? – era la frase más larga que le había dicho la latina en todo el día, y fuera para bien o para mal, eso alegraba a la morena, que se sentía insoportablemente incómoda con esa situación.

- ¿Puedes contestarme una pregunta? – Rachel comenzaba a cabrearse.

- Dime. – pacíficamente contestó, la latina.

- Ayer me besarte… - hubo un pequeño silencio entre esas tres palabras. - ¿fue porque estabas borracha, verdad?

- Rachel… es mejor que dejemos este tema.

- No. - ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

- Déjalo, Rachel, de verdad.

- No. He dicho que no. Quiero que me contestes. Mírame y dime que no lo sentiste de verdad, dime que no fue lo mismo para ti, que para mí. Mírame y dime que solo lo hiciste por el alcohol, que no sabías lo que hacías, dímelo. ¡Dímelo! – los nervios de Rachel se dispararon.

- Relájate, Rachel, no te pongas así. – Santana cogió con las manos, sus muñecas, ya que tenía los brazos levantados, y los devolvió a su lugar.

- Dímelo. Dímelo. Ten el valor de hacerlo, y te dejaré en paz. – una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Rachel, quien se sentía completamente impotente.

- No me hagas esto Rachel…

- Por favor, dímelo… dímelo. – Rachel ya no controlaba el tono de su voz, no podía dejar de llorar. A Santana se le partía el corazón de verla de esa manera, nunca había imaginado estar tan cerca de ella, mientras lloraba.

No podía decirle que no había sentido nada, no podía hacerlo porque no era verdad, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Rachel querría algo más, y Santana todavía no tenía las cosas claras. La latina conocía a Rachel y sabía que nunca dejaba las cosas en duda, no podía decirle que no sabía lo que hacer, y menos decirle lo que realmente pasaba.

A Santana no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que hacer, que abrazar a Rachel, muy fuerte. La morena, al sentirse entre los brazos de Santana, no pudo evitar llorar con más intensidad, y la latina era incapaz de soportar eso. Al oír los llantos de Rachel, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Santana, intentó aguantar las ganas de romper a llorar, porque no quería que Rachel lo viera. Después de pasar mucho rato abrazadas, se separaron, Rachel no había dejado de llorar en todo el rato, y tampoco lo hizo al separarse de la latina.

- Dímelo y te prometo… no volveré.

- No quiero que pienses que me aproveché de ti…

- Eso es justo lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo.

- No, de veras que no. Pero Rachel…

- Dilo. Efecto del alcohol, ¿verdad?

- Rachel…

- Oh dios… nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza. Me voy. – Rachel, secándose todavía las lágrimas, se dirigió a la puerta.

Santana, casi corriendo, se acercó a Rachel, y le cogió el brazo.

- No. Rachel no puedo mentirte. Por un momento iba a dejar que pensaras que lo que pasó fue solo porque estaba borracha, pero no puedo, no puedo mentirte, a ti no… Pero necesito que me escuches, ¿vale?

- Vale. – la cara de Rachel se iluminó en un momento.

Rápidamente, la boca de Santana y la de Rachel quedaron en contacto por segunda vez, este sabía mejor que el primero, Rachel mantenía la boca cerrada, no se esperaba este beso, fue igual de sorprendente que el primero, hacía 2 segundos se iba a ir extremadamente avergonzada porque creía que Santana la había utilizado y ahora estaba besándola nuevamente. Eso sabía a gloria. Era como su propio paraíso. Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo, tanto calor...

* * *

Las dos estaban en el sofá, Santana cogía de las manos a Rachel, y las piernas de está estaban encima de la falda de Santana.

Se miraron durante más de 10 minutos, sin decir palabra, simplemente sonriéndose, las dos estaban realmente felices, pero Rachel temía que a la mañana siguiente todo volviera a ser como esa mañana, como si nada de lo que había pasado entre ellas dos hubiera pasado realmente.

Para variar, Rachel rompió el hielo.

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

- Rachel… por favor, escúchame antes de decir nada, ¿sí?

- Vale, te dejaré terminar.

- Antes he estado a punto de mentirte por un motivo… - la latina vio como Rachel iba a decir algo, y antes de que lo digiera, colocó su dedo en su boca. – Shh, déjame acabar… Bueno… no sé por dónde empezar. Es cierto y no te voy a mentir, lo siento por ti nunca antes lo había sentido, es algo tan… raro, no sé… siento como si conectáramos, siendo las dos tan diferentes, pero conectamos, de una forma u otra, lo hacemos. Y eso me encanta, pero… tengo tanto miedo, Rachel… tengo miedo de ti, pero sobre todo de mi.

- ¿Miedo de mi?

- ¿No puedes estar callada verdad? – Santana bromeó.

- Lo siento. Pero… ¿miedo de mi?

- Sí… porque no sé cuánto va a durar esto.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que sientes por mí.

- Santana, ya sé a dónde quieres ir, y no. No eres un simple capricho, que ahora se me ha antojado estar con una chica, y tú eres la mejor. Para nada. No es eso… de verdad que siento cosas muy fuertes por ti y cada día se hacen más grandes. Sé que esto es raro… y sé que puedes tener miedo… tú crees que esto de enamorarme de una chica se me va a pasar… pero no estoy contigo porque seas una chica, déjate de etiquetas Santana, pensé que tú eras así, fuera etiquetas… pero veo que no.

- Rachel… sabes que yo soy así, pero no puedes pedirme que no tenga miedo a perderte, y lo peor es que si empezamos algo… Al final, lo que sentiré por ti será tan grande, que volveré a tener el corazón roto, y no quiero volver a sufrir de esa manera Rachel…

- Yo no soy Britt, Santana. – Hacía mucho tiempo que la latina no escuchaba ese nombre dicho por la boca de otra persona, y le impactó, recordó todo lo vivido con ella, y todo el dolor que sintió cuando se marchó.

- Lo sé, y no pretendo que seas ella, es más, no quiero que seas ella, por eso… quiero que seas distinta, quiero que me digas ahora mismo si de verdad te gustaría intentar esto y que no será un capricho, ni una "experiencia" nueva…

- Te lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Así, tan fácil? ¿Tan segura estás?

- Estoy segurísima de lo que digo.

- Rachel, no actúes conmigo, esto no es una obra de Broadway. – la latina creyó que Rachel estaba de broma.

- Santana, de verdad. Quiero intentarlo. Me gustas. Te gusto. ¿Qué problema hay? Te prometo que no te haré daño, te prometo que no lo haré… Pero nunca en la vida me vuelvas a hacer lo que me has hecho hoy…

- ¿El qué?

- Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. No soporto eso.

- Lo siento, Rachel, pero entiéndeme… no podía.

- ¿Entonces, lo intentamos?

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

* * *

PD. Siento mucho el error, en el capítulo anterior puse "FIN" y por supuesto que ese no era el final D:


	14. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 14: Una nueva vida. **

Un nuevo día y una nueva vida había empezado para la morena y la latina.

- San, tengo un regalo para ti. – Rachel saca de su bolso un cepillo de diente.

- ¿Qué es esto, Rachel? Yo ya tengo un cepillo de dientes, no necesito otro.

- Sí, pero no en mi casa… - Santana se sorprendió enormemente, sentía una mezcla entre felicidad y temor.

- San, ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo? – "Di que si, di que si" se repetía mentalmente la morena.

- Rachel… ¿no crees que vamos demasiado rápido? – Santana no pudo ocultar su temor.

- ¿Por qué?, vamos, siempre estoy en tu casa, y tú te conoces la mía como si fuera tuya, no sería una novedad para ti.

- Ya pero… no sé… es… demasiado… pronto. - Santana continuaba dubitativa.

- San… ¿todavía tienes miedo, verdad? – Rachel se acercó a la latina y la besó, luego la abrazó con mucha fuerza. – Estás temblando San… Cálmate, cariño. – Santana se calmó un poco al oír esas 6 letras. Y se separó de Rachel, pero continuaban una enfrente a la otra.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Rachel? Por favor no lo hagas si no estás 100% segura.

- Lo estoy San, lo estoy. QUIERO que te vengas a vivir a mi casa, QUIERO pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo, QUIERO que duermas conmigo, QUIERO que seas lo primero que vea al despertarme, QUIERO besarte a cada hora y compartirlo todo contigo.

Santana miró a los ojos durante 5 segundos a Rachel, colocó sus manos por la nuca de la morena, y le dio un beso, profundo, sincero, sencillo, pero dulce y lleno de sentimientos y sobre todo, de amor. Después el beso se volvió más serio, las lenguas de la latina y la morena estaban en contacto, por primera vez, y era una sensación maravillosa para ambas, querían volver a repetirlo día tras día, y justo en ese momento, Santana se dio cuenta que _debía _vivir con Rachel, que no se arrepentiría, que probablemente no todo sería feliz en esa relación, que no sería como en esas pelis cursis que nunca hay problemas entre las parejas, posiblemente habrían las típicas peleas de pareja cada semana, o cada 2 días, pero que la reconciliación sería, siempre, muy dulce.

- De acuerdo, viviremos juntas. – Santana sonrió, e hizo a Rachel, la persona más feliz del mundo.

- Eres genial, San, y te lo demostraré todos los días, te lo prometo. – Rachel apartó un mechón de pelo que caía por la cara de Santana, y la colocó detrás de su oreja. La morena todavía veía una pizca de temor en el rostro de la latina, pero haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz y hacerla sentir segura a su lado.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, todas las pertinencias de Santana ya se encontraban en la casa de Rachel, y por fin, la latina iba a dormir al lado de su amada.

Era algo nuevo para ellas, eso de dormir juntas, y las dos sentían una mezcla entre vergüenza y deseo.

Las dos miraban hacia el techo, hasta que, como siempre, Rachel dio el primer paso, se giró hacia Santana y le dijo las 2 palabras menos indicadas en ese instante:

- Eres preciosa. - Santana se sonrojó.

A Santana no le quedó otra que girarse también. Ella no llevaba bien eso de piropear a la gente, aunque lo pensara, le costaba expresar lo que sentía.

- Gracias. – "Oh, vaya… ¿gracias?, ¿Santana qué estás haciendo? Dile que ella también lo es" pensaba la latina para sus adentros. Y se colocó nuevamente en la postura inicial, mirando hacia el techo – T… tú también. – Rachel sonrió.

- ¿Te cuesta, eh?

- ¿E... el qué?

- Tranquila, San. – Rachel se acercaba más y más a Santana, y esta se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

La latina podía sentir la respiración de Rachel en su cuello, lentamente y para no ponerla más nerviosa, Rachel colocó su brazo en el estómago de la latina, y causó el efecto contrario en Santana. Estaba todavía más asustada. La morena le dio un beso en la mejilla a la latina, y esta todavía parecía estar en estado vegetal. No podía ni moverse. Rachel subió su mano hasta el pecho de Santana, podía sentir sus latidos, ahora iban todavía más deprisa. Rachel lo que menos quería era poner nerviosa a Santana, así que se apartó de ella para que pudiera volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Estás agobiada, San? Si quieres, puedo dormir en otra cama…

- Rachel no seas boba. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa… Estoy tan… como decirlo…

- ¿Nerviosa?

- No, no es eso… es vergüenza… supongo… pero tampoco sería la palabra…

- Bueno, no pasa nada San, debes tener sueño, duerme. – Rachel posó sus labios en los de Santana. – Buenas noches, preciosa.

- Buenas noches. – Rachel se giró y cerró los ojos para poder dormir. – Rachel… - dijo San en voz baja.

- Dime cariño. – dijo dulcemente la morena.

- Lo siento. – se notaba un tono de arrepentimiento en la voz de la latina.

- No tienes que sentir nada, algún día podrás actuar con normalidad conmigo, pero yo lo entiendo, enserio, sé que es difícil para ti, llevas mucho tiempo intentando ser una persona que no eres, hasta llegaste a creer ser esa persona y ahora te cuesta mostrar tus sentimientos, pero pongo la mano en el fuego de que muy pronto lo conseguirás, y verás, que todo este tiempo que no has sido tú, lo has perdido.

- Yo quiero hacerlo, Rachel. Quiero demostrarte que me importas mucho.

- Lo sé, se que te importo. – intentaba calmarla la morena.

- Pero no te lo demuestro, y eso me da rabia… - Santana estaba triste por dentro.

- Lo harás, y entonces yo te querré muchísimo más.

- ¿Y si nunca llega ese momento, Rachel? ¿Dejarás de quererme?

- A la primera pregunta: sé que llegará, y si no llegara, te seguiría queriendo, pero siempre me quedaría la intriga de ser como sería esta relación si te mostraras tal y como eres. Va, y ahora duérmete, que tienes que descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy cansado para ti, entre las maletas y todo lo que has tenido que trasladar.

* * *

- Buenos días, princesa. – Santana se despertó de buen humor, y algo menos tímida de lo normal.

- ¿San, eres tú? – Rachel sentía como si todavía estuviera durmiendo. Como si hubiera oído la voz de Santana en sus sueños.

- Claro, ¿Quién si no? Espero que no vivan contigo todos tus ligues. – bromeó la latina.

- ¿Me has llamado…? Bueno, no importa. – Rachel quedó estupefacta, nunca pensó que vería un cambio en Santana tan repentino, quizás no era un cambio de actitud completo, pero que le llamara princesa ya era mucho para la morena.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar, Rach?

- ¿Rach? – La morena se tuvo que frotar los ojos dos veces para creer que no estaba en uno de sus sueños.

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú me llamas San y yo no te puedo llamar Rach? – sonrió la latina, que estaba radiante de felicidad.

- Claro que sí. – sonrió la morena. – pero no me prepares nada, ahora me visto, y te invito a algo por el centro. – propuso Rachel.

- ¿Estás segura? No hace falta que gastes dinero, podemos desayunar aquí…

- Me apetece un café del Starbucks. – afirmó la morena.

- Vale, pues vamos entonces. – sonrió Santana. – Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Entonces perfecto, porque yo lo tengo. Para las dos. – dijo la latina.

- ¿Una… cita? – preguntó la morena.

- ¿Nuestra primera cita formal? – bromeó Santana.

- ¿No recuerdas aquella cena… de hace poco?

- ¿Eso fue una cita? – soltó una carcajada Santana.

- Una especie de cita. – afirmó Rachel.

- Podrías haberme avisado de que lo era. – bromeó Santana.

- Prefiero pensar que esta es nuestra primera cita, aquello no acaba muy bien. – Rachel se puso a recordar lo mal que lo habían pasado aquella noche y esperaba que nunca volviera a ocurrir algo parecido.

- Técnicamente, esa no era una cita. No me dijiste que lo era, así que no lo fue. Por lo tanto… ¿quieres tener nuestra primera cita hoy? – le preguntó la latina a Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si te arrodillas, quizás me lo piense. – Y Santana lo hizo, se arrodilló, y volvió a repetir la misma frase. Rachel no pudo contener la risa. Y pronunció un "sí, quiero" que llegó al alma de la latina. Quien se sentía querida y afortunada por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Siento mucho el retraso del fic, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir nada, posiblemente acabe este fic estas navidades, así que no queda mucho para su fin, lamento el retraso de veras. :)_


	15. La llamada

**Capítulo 15: La llamada. **

Su "primera" cita fue de maravilla, las dos fueron a cenar a un restaurante que habían abierto hacía poco en la manzana en la que _vivían _las dos chicas. Esta vez la latina había invitado. Luego fueron a dar un paseo por el sitio favorito de ambas: el _Times Square_, las dos adoraban las luces que había por la noche y todos los carteles de Broadway que veías mientras caminabas por allí, especialmente Rachel lo adoraba. Ninguna de las dos se podía quejar de la primera cita, había sido perfecta, de cine. Ambas tenían la misma opinión al respecto. Eran felices.

Llegaron a casa y se pusieron una película, esta vez le tocaba a Santana, por suerte para ella, porque si no, ya sabía que tenía que volver a ver _Funny Girl _o _Rent. _Lo cierto es que la latina también era una aficionada a las películas musicales, pero en ese momento no le apetecía ver a unos personajes cantar una historia sin venir a cuento. Le apetecía algo corto, y romántico. Se le ocurrió la idea de ver _Imagine me & you, _simplemente por ver la reacción de Rachel mientras la película avanzaba, ver sus caras y sus gestos…

Bien pues, la película comenzó, Santana solo le dijo que era una historia de amor preciosa, y lo cierto es que a Rachel incluso se le cayeron algo más que un par de lágrimas durante la película. La morena no había soltado la mano de la latina durante toda la película, estaba comenzando a enamorarse de verdad.

- Es preciosa, San. – dijo Rachel al finalizar el filme.

- Lo sé, es una de mis películas favoritas. – afirmó la latina.

- A partir de ahora también es una de las mías. – sonrió la morena.

Santana le dio un beso a Rachel, su boca sabía a chicle de fresa, el favorito de la latina. Era tan irreal para ambas, pero se sentían tan cómodas la una con la otra…

Después llegó la segunda noche juntas, Rachel no quería presionar, así que solo colocó su brazo en la tripa de Santana y se acercó lo que más pudo a la latina, así, consiguió conciliar el sueño. Santana, cuando la morena ya estaba dormida, le besó la frente y la abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre. Rachel sonrió al notar el calor de Santana.

* * *

Llevó el momento en el que ya no pasarían tanto tiempo juntas, y a ninguna de las dos les parecía una buena idea. No había vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso, y el fin de semana se había esfumado en un suspiro, se les había hecho cortísimo, y es que pasar tanto tiempo juntas les estaba sentando de maravilla.

- Princesa, buenos días. Me voy a trabajar, intentaré volver lo antes posible. – La morena ya estaba vestida, y preparada para su día. Santana todavía continuaba durmiendo en la cama, todavía no le tocaba trabajar así que tenía una hora más para poder dormir.

- No te entretengas, pequeña. – _pequeña…_ que bien sentaba eso a los oídos de Rachel. Era como… _fuegos artificiales. _

- Hasta luego, cariño. – Rachel le besó la frente y después en la boca. Después Santana le sonrió.

Santana se vistió para su primer día en su nuevo trabajo, ya eran las 11 de la mañana. El bar musical del que le había hablado a Rachel. Por suerte todos los días, menos el viernes, solo tenía que trabajar hasta mediodía, y le pagaban bien.

Después de tres canciones, tuvo un pequeño descanso para comer (obviamente ella no era la única que cantaba en aquel bar, eran tres contándola a ella. Las cantantes se iban intercalando, y por eso no podían comer las tres juntas a la vez, y ese día le tocaba a Santana comer sola.

El móvil de Santana comenzó a sonar mientras ella se comía su hamburguesa. Primero lo miró deseando que fuera Rachel, pero no aparecía ningún número conocido en la pantalla, "número desconocido". Ignoró la llamada, poco después, el móvil volvió a sonar, el número desconocido seguía insistiendo en hablar con la latina, y ella continuaba sin responder a la llamada. A la tercera vez (va la vencida) y Santana contestó. No se escuchaba nada.

- ¿Sí? ¿Diga? – preguntó la latina.

- …. – Nada, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

- ¿Quién es? Mire no pierda su tiempo si no me va a decir nada, y deje de llamar. – Santana colgó.

"Número desconocido" volvió a insistir una vez más.

- ¿Me va a decir quién llama? No tengo todo el tiempo, si no va a decir nada, enserio, deje de molestar. – la latina comenzaba a estar harta.

En un descuido de la otra línea, una persona que parecía que acababa de entrar por la puerta pronunció su nombre.

- …Brittany, ¿has hecho la compra? – una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono delató al "número desconocido"

- ¿Britt? ¿Eres tú de verdad? Britt espera, no cuelgues. Háblame por favor, necesito saber algo de ti, ¿Cómo estás? Al menos contéstame a esa pregunta…

- … - Brittany colgó.

Santana quedó tocada, realmente se esperaba que esa llamada fuera de cualquier persona en el mundo, menos de ella. No pensaba que reaccionaría tan mal a una llamada suya, pero es que ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra. Y no entendía porqué, realmente Santana no le había hecho nada. Quizás estuviera arrepentida y por eso no se atrevía a hablarle. Pero entonces, ¿para qué se molestaba en llamarla?

* * *

PD. La película _"Imagine me & you" _trata sobre el romance de dos mujeres, por si no la han visto, la recomiendo muchísimo. :)


	16. Forever and Always

**Capítulo 16: Forever and always.**

Santana volvió a casa pronto porque su jefe le había dejado un tiempo para descansar, ella decidió irse ya que cerraron antes el bar porque no había clientes.

Rachel, por alguna extraña razón, llegó una hora antes de lo normal a casa, fue algo extraño para Santana, pero lo cierto es que se alegró infinitamente. Se moría de ganas de verla.

- Hola preciosa. – Santana se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Rachel, quien no parecía muy feliz. La latina le dio un beso y al hacerlo se percató de que algo iba mal. - ¿Ocurre algo, Rach?

- No… bueno… creo que no. No importa. – Rachel estaba realmente triste.

- Claro que importa. Cuéntamelo por favor.

- No. De veras, no es nada. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Rach… - Santana le agarró la mandíbula delicadamente con una mano, y Rachel no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos, agachó la cabeza, y la latina continuó hablando. - … cuéntamelo. Claro que me tengo que preocupar si te veo mal, no te voy a dejar tranquila, que lo sepas. Siempre me voy a preocupar y te intentaré ayudar.

- ¿Siempre? – Rachel contestó en un tono irónico y triste.

- Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

- Tú sabrás.

- ¿Qué? – la latina no entendía el humor de Rachel en esos momentos. – ¿Yo sabré, el qué?

- No sé, Santana. Tú sabrás. No quiero hablar de esto. – Rachel se separa de Santana y se dirige a la habitación, pero Santana le agarra el brazo y la gira para que su mirada y la de Rachel queden en contacto.

- Claro que vamos a hablar de esto. Y más si estás así por mi culpa. ¿Qué he hecho?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Piensa un poco.

- Rachel relájate, y explícame porque de verdad que estoy perdida.

- Sí, Santana. Tú siempre estás perdida.

- ¡¿Pero… qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?!

- Britt. – dice Rachel en un tono que Santana no pudo escuchar.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Britt! ¡Britt! ¡ Y! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Estoy cansada de que me ocultes tus sentimientos, si no me quieres, dímelo ahora mismo.

- Rach…

- No, Santana, no me vengas con ese tono, no vale ahora. – Rachel no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Rachel… claro que te quiero… ¿Puedes explicarme que tiene que ver Britt en todo esto?

- Hoy, te ha llamado. Lo sé. Justo después de colgarte me llamó a mí, para explicármelo todo.

- Rachel… déjame explicarte… No todo es lo que parece…

- No, no quiero oír nada ahora. – Pega un portazo y se encierra en la habitación.

* * *

Son las diez de la noche y Rachel todavía continua en la habitación encerrada. Santana comienza a preocuparse ya que no escucha ningún ruido, y decide entrar. Rachel está en la cama, tapada. Parece dormida, o eso es lo que Santana cree. La latina se pone el pijama y se acuesta al lado de Rachel. Después de diez minutos, Rachel rompe a llorar, intentando disimular sus llantos, pero sin poder conseguirlo.

- Rachel, ¿podemos hablar, por favor? – vuelve a insistir la latina, mientras Rachel hace oídos sordos.

- Iré a bajo a dormir. – La morena está realmente enfadada.

- No. Esta es tu casa, si alguien tiene que bajar seré yo.

- No, iré yo. Quiero estar sola.

- Pues te dejo sola, pero aquí.

- Ya te he dicho que no. – contesta bruscamente la morena.

- Vale. Buenas noches.

* * *

Rachel coge una manta y baja al sofá del salón. Se tumba y al pasar cinco minutos ya está otra vez llorando. La latina la oye desde la habitación. Sabe que Rachel no quiere verla pero no soporta oírla llorar, y mucho menos si la culpa es suya. Así que la latina baja a ver como está, la abraza y Rachel hace inútiles intentos de separarse de sus brazos, al igual que una rabieta de un niño pequeño intenta pegarla sin hacerle daño para poder soltarse, pero Santana no se rinde, y no la suelta, quiere que se calme. En ese instante, Santana rompe a llorar junto a Rachel, y la aprieta todavía más fuerte. Las lágrimas de Rachel vuelven a caer por su cara, y viendo que es inútil intentar separarse de la latina, para en seco.

- Cálmate, pequeña.

- No me llames así, no me digas eso ahora, por favor. – Rachel es incapaz de dejar de llorar. Santana besa el cabello de Rachel, y la morena comienza a calmarse.

- Te lo puedo explicar, deja explicártelo, por favor. – Al no oír respuesta de Rachel, sigue hablando y procede a explicar la situación ocurrida. – La llamada… solo me sorprendió que ella me llamara. No sé que es lo que te ha contado ella, pero yo te lo puedo explicar. Me llamó y nadie contestaba, al oír su nombre de la boca de otra persona me sorprendió que me llamara, pero sobretodo me sorprendió que no dijera nada al hacerlo. Hace mucho que no se nada de ella, ya lo sabes, y no sé, puede que la eche de menos, pero no de la manera que tú crees, de verdad, pero solo me hubiera gustado saber como esta, si sigue todo bien, si la vida la ha tratado bien. Pero Rachel, yo quiero estar contigo, de veras, solo eres tu. No hay otra persona en mi vida.

- Si tuvieras la posibilidad de estar con Brittany o conmigo… ¿Con quién te quedarías?

- Me quedaría contigo, con los ojos cerrados. Te elegiría a ti. – La latina se acerca a Rachel y la besa fuertemente, sus lenguas quedan en contacto y Rachel puede volver a sonreír, de hecho, las dos vuelven a sonreír.

Cuando las dos se separan del mejor beso de sus vidas, la latina toma la cara de Rachel con las dos manos y la vuelve a besar, esta vez es suave y lento, pero con mucho sentimiento.

- Te quiero. – La cara de la morena se ilumina, es la primera vez que Santana le dice eso, esas dos palabras que tanto significan para ambas, esas ocho letras que las hacen completamente felices la una a la otra. Y que consiguen que todos los problemas desaparezcan en un santiamén. Rachel, por fin nota como el caparazón de Santana se ha roto, ya no nota esa distancia del principio, ahora la nota cerca de ella, nota por fin el amor.

* * *

Ambas se dejan llevar por el amor y suben al cuarto. Rachel, mientras la besa, pone la espalda de Santana de cara a la pared, desata los botones de su camisa y mientras con una mano agarra el cuello de Santana, sin dejar de besarla, con la otra mano, desata los botones de sus jeans. Santana los empuja con las piernas y terminan en el suelo. La latina está en ropa interior, y agarra por las piernas a la morena, quien queda suba en ella, sus lenguas se unen una y otra vez sin descanso. La latina deja caer a la morena en la cama, y le quita la camiseta, su lengua recorre su estomago, su ombligo, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, entonces, la latina se lo quita también, y se coloca encima de ella, vuelve a jugar con la lengua en su estómago, la piel de Rachel se eriza. La morena no se lo puede creer, esta será la primera vez para ella con una chica, y está realmente deseosa de hacerlo. Rachel se levanta unos centímetros y se agarra del cuello de la latina para poder sujetarse. Besa el cuello de Santana, y esta cada vez está más excitada. Con un poco de impulso, la morena consiguió dejar tumbada a Santana, ahora la morena estaba encima de ella. Ahora era la morena la que recorría la perfecta figura de la latina, lentamente.

- No pares. – Santana se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

La mano de Rachel rozaba la espalda de Santana, y como pudo, desabrochó el sujetador que cubría sus pechos. Rachel lo tiró al suelo y colocó sus manos en uno de ellos. Era tan nuevo para ella, pero realmente le gustaba. Y a Santana todavía más.

Santana hizo lo mismo con el sujetador de Rachel, para ella era más fácil ya que no estaba su espalda en la cama. Y volvió a voltear a Rachel, nuevamente la latina quedó arriba, mientras besaba la boca de Rachel, pasaba la mano por uno de sus pechos, después por su estómago y… introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella.

Rachel jadeaba de placer, era un cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía dentro y que al gemir se expiraban por la boca. Eso le ponía mucho a Santana, oír a Rachel gritar de placer. Introdujo otro dedo, y Rachel no era capaz de reaccionar, estaba en el limbo.

Nunca había probado nada igual, era tan nuevo, y le gustaba tanto.

- San, soy tuya. – La latina dejó salir una risita de su boca.

- Te quiero, mucho.

- Y yo. – Rachel era incapaz de abrir los ojos.

Cuando Santana sacó los dedos de Rachel, volvió a pasar su lengua por su estómago, y volvió a besar esos labios carnosos que tanto le gustaban.

- Eres la mejor besadora que jamás he besado.

- Eso es porque soy la única chica a la que has besado.

- No me refería a eso, tonta. – se reía Rachel. Y Santana se unió a las risas.

- Ya lo sé.

- Te quiero, te quiero. – Rachel introduce su lengua en la boca de Santana. – Te quiero.

La morena voltea a Santana y ahora ella está abajo. Le besa el cuello a la latina y después uno de sus pechos, luego el otro…

Rachel quiere hacerle sentir el mismo placer que ella le ha provocado. Pero es nueva en esto, no tiene ni idea de cómo se hacer.

Baja la lengua por su estómago y se para justo en la cintura.

- Lo siento, San. Soy un desastre.

- No lo eres, pequeña.

- Sí, lo soy. No se como hacerte el amor.

- Rach, tranquila. No hay ningún misterio en esto. Vamos, inténtalo.

- ¿Y si te hago daño, y si lo hago mal?

- No me harás daño, y no importa si lo haces mal, es la primera vez y estaré muy orgullosa de ti.

Los dedos de Rachel hacen círculos en el ombligo de Santana. No está decidida, no quiere que salga mal. No quiere decepcionar a Santana.

- Relájate. Cálmate, igual que cuando yo lo hacía, tienes que estar tranquila.

Uno de los dedos de Rachel se introdujo en Santana. Rachel parecía relajada, aunque no lo estaba. Jugaba dentro de la latina sin saber a ciencia cierta donde ir. Santana jadeo de placer. En ese momento Rachel se creció y estaba más segura de si misma, confiaba en ella misma. E introdujo otro de sus dedos, la latina parecía complacida y eso le hacía sentir bien a Rachel. Y lo cierto es que Santana lo estaba.

- Lo haces genial. Sobretodo para ser tu primera vez.

* * *

- Gracias, San. - los ojos de Rachel nunca habían brillado de tal manera.

- Eres la mejor, pequeña. – Santana le dio un beso en el cabello y después en los labios.

- Te quiero, princesa.

- Para siempre y siempre, te quiero pequeña.

**FIN**

* * *

****Se me hace imposible actualizar, no tengo tiempo. Por eso he decidido, ahora que he tenido un momento para poder escribir, darle un final cerrado a este fic, creo que es lo mejor, no quería dejaros para siempre con la duda de lo que hubiera pasado, sé que algunos hubieran preferido que hubiera continuado con el drama o que el final no será el que todos esperaban, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible para que todos quedéis contentos. Me hubiera gustado continuar con la historia unos capítulos más, meter drama con la trama de Brittany y todo eso, pero no tengo tiempo para escribir ahora mismo. Sorry y espero que les guste el final (:


End file.
